Angelsight
by Sita-chan
Summary: The newsboys, with the help of a stolen vial, gain the ability to see the world as it truly is... pixies, vampires, and guardian angels included. [slash, violence]
1. Prologue

Hiya, everyone! Sita's back in action! *grins* Okay, kids, here's the deal. This fic right here is my _baby_. *cuddles it* It's been in the works since... August-ish. Anyway. I love it very much. *cuddles again* It should be a lot of fun, for me _and_ for you guys. At least I hope it'll be fun. *beams* On with the story! *charges forward*

Disclaimers: Sita does not own _Newsies_ or any of the original characters in this fic, except for Mayfly. *waves pocket watch* Lawsuits are baaaad... lawsuits are baaaad...

Warnings: Eventual slash, violence... other stuff? ^^;;;

**__**

Angelsight

Prologue

Without a doubt, the sunset was Snitch's favorite time of the day.

More often than not, the lanky seventeen-year-old would find himself scrambling up the fire escape of a tall building after selling his last newspaper, covered in grime and ink from head to toe. He would remove his hat, scrub the dust from his forehead, and then settle himself on the roof to watch the sun disappear. 

First, the sun would begin to sink slowly, very slowly. Snitch could never tell just when it began to happen. It would change from a bright, cheerful yellow to a darker, more subdued gold and red. The colors would seep into the blue sky around it, lacing it with scarlet and gold. And, all the while, the sun was slowly falling behind the horizon. Snitch would watch until the last sliver of gold faded from view, and the sky turned a dark, midnight blue. He watched until the stars popped into view, one by one, like a needle poking tiny holes into black cloth. He watched until the moon rose up, proud and iridescent, over the city of Manhattan.

Then, he looked down.

The city at night wasn't at all like the city during the day. It was dark and shadowy, like one of the mysterious towns in the stories his father would read him. Those hazy cities always seemed to be home to mystical creatures, like shapeshifters and faeries. Snitch loved to pretend that Manhattan was one of those fictional cities, filled with secrets waiting to be explored by curious young men like himself.

Then, he would start to shiver, and he would reluctantly leave the top of the building.

The picture of after-dark Manhattan that Snitch had mentally painted shattered as his bare feet hit the rough, cobblestone street. Once he was back on the ground, he found himself faced with reality. The smoke in the air was not dust left from a faerie's wings; it was smog from a nearby factory. The shadowy figure leaning against the dirty, brick wall was not a wandering spirit searching for its lost love; it was just a normal man, staring at his watch and tapping his foot impatiently. Snitch sighed as a small, pretty woman jogged up the street towards the man. The man stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself as perfectly normal, smiled as the woman arrived, and walked down the street with his arm hooked through hers.

The tall newsboy watched them wistfully for a few seconds, then sighed and trudged down the dark street towards the looming Lodging House in the distance.

*~*~*

"Hey, Pie?"

"Yeah?"

"You asleep?"

"I just answered you, didn't I?"

"Yeah... I got a question."

"What, Snitch?"

"You ever wish that... I dunno, that you were different?"

Pie Eater blinked, then sat up in his bed and looked over at Snitch. The tall boy was sitting, cross-legged, at the end of the bed so as not to wake Itey, who was snoring loudly. A sliver of moonlight escaped through the window and fell directly across Snitch's left eye. That combined with the way that he was hunched over in the shadows gave him an almost monster-like appearance. He leaned forward, his face lighting up as he hit a patch of moonlight.

"Well, do you?"

Pie blinked and ran his fingers through his short, messy, dark hair. "I dunno, Snitch. What do you mean by 'different?'"

"You know. Just... wanting to be someone else. Different. Maybe... not so normal."

"I still don't get it."

Snitch sighed and leaned forward a bit more. "We do the same things every day. We get up, we sell, we eat, we fight, we sleep, we do it all over again. Sometimes... okay, a lotta times, I was I was like a character in one of those books. Y'know, the fairy tales with the princesses and the shapeshifters and people with wings."

Pie bit his lip and looked away. "I... I can't read."

"That's okay. I can't read too good, either. I just remember that my dad used to tell me these stories all the time when I was younger."

"Oh." Snitch looked up and out of the window, watching the clouds drift across the crescent moon. "But Snitch?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I do feel like that sometimes."

Snitch smiled across the room at Pie Eater.

"I guess everybody does."

"Could you..."

"What?"

"Could you maybe... tell me some of the stories?"

Snitch grinned broadly. "Sure, Pie."

He began reciting every story he could remember. He told of rushing rivers where mischievous sprites lived. He told of murderous vampires who stalked the streets, searching for their next victim. He told of places far, far away where the lines between imagination and reality were blurry and unclear.

And as he spoke, something told him that Pie Eater wasn't the only one listening. He glanced around at the other boys, all of whom were sleeping peacefully.

Then, slowly, he turned his gaze towards the ceiling.

And he smiled.

__

"We live our lives

Wandering to the ends of the earth

Believing in you, now I begin my journey with you

In search of the light." - "Fukai Mori," Do As Infinity

**__**

End Prologue

*grins* My baby actually came out well. I think I like the ending; it didn't come out nearly as awkward as I thought it would! Anyway. I would love you vewy, vewy much if you could spare some time for a review, since this fic is the love of my life. *beams cheerily and disppears*


	2. Chapter I

*squee!* You guys ROCK! Seriously. All the feedback has just been.... EEP! Much love to all of you! And, of course, this love will be expressed more at the shoutouts at the end of this chapter. So! ONWARD WITH THE CHAPTER! Things start getting a bit odd for two of our newsboys...

Disclaimers: Sita doesn't own _Newsies_. Really. I promise. Cross my heart.

Warnings: Eventual language, slash, and violence

**__**

Angelsight

Chapter I

There were three things that Kid Blink hated more than anything. He hated being cold; and he _hated _being looked down upon for being a newsie.

But, first and foremost, he _hated _being hungry. And, of course, hunger was usually the one thing he couldn't escape. The cold could be fought by huddling close together with his friends, and he was well-known to take a swing or two at anyone who sneered at his broken shoes and ink-stained clothes.

But the hunger was always there. _Always_.

The meager breakfast that they received from the sisters rarely held off the hunger for more than an hour or two, at best. Blink would feel the constant, gnawing hunger grow more and more intense, but he would continue throughout the day with a bright smile on his pale face.

"Hey! Hey, you there!"

Blink snapped back to attention, his dream-like trance shattered. He jerked his head towards the fat man standing in front of a food cart. The man glared back at Blink from underneath his bushy eyebrows and rested his meaty arms on the cart as he waited for a reply.

"Yessir?" Blink replied in as much of a respectful tone as he could manage.

"You gonna buy that or not?"

"Huh?"

The man rolled his eyes. "You've been starin' at my bread for the last ten minutes. You gonna buy it?"

Blink wrinkled his nose; the man smelled like sewage and cheap beer. He glanced down at the cart and, for the first time, consciously noticed the loaves of fresh bread resting on the cart. He hadn't even realized he'd been staring. A loud snarl sounded from Blink's stomach as the bread's scent wafted past his nose...

"Hey, kid!"

"Huh? Oh! Erm... no. No, sorry. Don't have any money."

The vender snorted. "I knew you wouldn't. Damn street rat," he spat. Blink clenched his fists as the man sneered down at him.

"Look, mister, I ain't-"

CRASH!

Both Blink and the angry vender whirled around to search for the origin of the clatter. Blink raised an eyebrow as he noticed a shattered flower pot on the cobblestones; where had it come from?

"_Hey_! You took my bread!"

"What?" Blink stared dumbly down at the cart. Sure enough, one of the loaves had disappeared. "It wasn't me!"

The fat man replied with a bitter, sarcastic laugh. "Right, street trash."

"I ain't trash!"

"Hey, mister!"

The man looked up. So did Blink.

There, crouched calmly on the catwalk of the building behind the vender's cart, was a tall, dark-haired boy. His grin widened as he tore a chunk of bread off of the loaf in his hand.

"I don't like you givin' my friend here credit for something he didn't do."

Snitch beamed once more at their dumbfounded faces before popping the bread into his mouth and darting off.

Blink grinned as the vender cried out angrily and uselessly grasped at Snitch's rapidly disappearing legs. He immediately turned his fiery gaze towards Blink and barreled towards him.

"Shit," Blink hissed. Automatically, he dropped the remainder of his newspapers, whirled around, and tore off down the street, the heavy footsteps of the burly man pounding behind him. He quickly skidded into a narrow alley only to find a tall, grungy brick wall blocking his escape route. "Dammit!" he swore, searching desperately for an exit as a shrill police whistle blew somewhere behind him. The thudding footsteps grew steadily louder.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked sharply. Blink, caught by surprise, stumbled backwards into a small, hidden alcove of the alley, then spun around to face his attacker.

Snitch grinned and wiggled his fingers in a mischievous wave.

Blink stared in shock for a few seconds, then breathed a sigh of relief and smacked Snitch upside the head.

"Ow!"

"You _bum_!" Blink yelled, unable to keep the relieved grin off of his face. "You take stupid chances, you know that?"

"Aw, come on-"

"You could've gotten away with that, no problem, but you _had _to show off."

"I wasn't showin' off, _Ma_."

Blink pretended to glare for a bit longer before finally breaking into a grin that matched Snitch's. He greedily snatched at the bread and tore off a sizable chunk, much to Snitch's annoyance.

"Hey, there, you two!"

Blink and Snitch immediately froze at the sound of the police officer's voice. The two newsboys stared silently at the three blue-clad men standing at the entrance of the alcove.

"What do we do now?" Blink hissed, keeping his eyes locked on the men. "Run?"

"'Course not!" Without faltering or losing his smile, Snitch swiped a rock off of the greasy street and threw it. It crashed directly into the nose of the tallest officer, who doubled over, howling and clutching his face. 

"_Now_, we run!" Snitch grabbed his dumbfounded friend's arm and dragged him further into the alcove. Blink found himself racing after Snitch through unfamiliar, maze-like passages, listening intently for the two remaining policeman.

"Snitch, where are we goin'?"

"Away from the bulls."

"Yeah, I can see that. I mean where in the city?"

"Hell if I know." Blink promptly stumbled over his own feet.

"So, you don't know where we're going?"

They reached the end of the passageway. Snitch calmly grabbed a rung of the ladder next to him and swung himself onto the fire escape's catwalk.

"Not a damn clue," he replied, cheerfully extending his hand. Blink sighed, grabbed Snitch's hand and the ladder, and scrambled onto the fire escape. "We ain't _too _far from the Lodging House. We're just... not in a very good place right now."

"Whatcha mean by that?" Blink questioned as Snitch pulled the ladder up after him.

Snitch and Blink stepped into the shadows and watched as the policemen tore through the alley, searching desperately. After ten minutes or so, they trudged back out, muttering to one another in annoyed undertones.

Silently, Snitch rose to his feet and crept around the corner of the building. Blink followed, curiously peeking down at the street below. The Lodging House was clearly visible in the distance; Blink felt relieved to know that much. However, as he studied the street below him, he grew more and more apprehensive about having to travel through it.

The street was even dirtier than most of the Manhattan roads, covered with dirt and grime and other substances that Blink didn't particularly want to think about. Shady men stood in the shadows of buildings, glancing around nervously and protectively clutching packages or standing with their hands jammed into their pockets. Dimly-lit shops stood with their dusty doors wide open, most with candles flickering ominously in the windows. Blink gave Snitch a skeptical look.

Snitch just beamed.

"Well, the quicker we get through, the quicker we'll be home." Whistling softly to himself, he slipped under the railing and hopped onto the street. Blink followed soon afterwards, shrugging helplessly. "As long as we don't attract attention or nothin', we should be fine."

The two boys walked in silence as the sun began to sink, ignoring the catcalls from the prostitutes as well as the shadows that seemed to flicker past the corners of their eyes.

"Whoa... Blink, lookit that." Snitch stopped directly in front of one of the stores. Inside the window the boys could see a woman with a dark violet cloak pulled over her head standing behind a wooden counter. Sitting on the counter were thousands of small bottles, each made of a different color glass.

"Snitch, where ya goin'?"

"Inside. I gotta get a better look at those things."

"That ain't such..." Blink sighed and trailed off; Snitch was already inside. He glanced around once more before trudging through the dark doorway.

"Hello."

Blink froze at the sound of the woman's voice. She looked up, but the top half of her face remained hidden by the silky, purple cloak. Her voice, somehow, sounded extremely familiar. However, there was a strange quality to her voice, Although she was whispering, Blink had no trouble hearing her. Her words cut through the air and seemed to echo slightly throughout the dingy shop.

He caught Snitch's eye. The other boy looked as shocked as he felt.

_So he can feel it, too_, Blink thought.

__

The woman's smile was shadowed by the low brim of her cloak. "How can I help you?"

"I... I..." Snitch stammered. The woman walked calmly away from the counter and appeared to study Snitch's face. Silently, she nodded, plucked one of the bottles off of the counter behind her, and held it up. It was small and square and made of opaque blue glass.

"The Infinity Vials," she explained. "There is only one of each kind in all of Creation. Some say they created themselves from the excess matter used to create the universe." She smiled as the boys unconsciously edged towards the door. "I neither know nor care to know the Vials' true origin. However, I have traveled the world searching for them all. And finally... I have them."

"Is it just me, or is this lady nuts?" Blink hissed under his breath. The woman, if she heard him at all, took no notice and gingerly replaced the bottle.

"What do they do?" Blink raised an eyebrow. Snitch appeared absolutely enthralled by the woman and her strange bottles. 

"Anyone who drinks a bit of a Vial's contents will find what they are searching for. The Vial of Love brings love, the Vial of Justice causes justice, and so on and so forth."

Her shadowy smile grew as Blink and Snitch exchanged nervous glances. She seemed to focus her gaze on Snitch, who turned slightly red and averted his eyes.

"But you..." she murmured. "You are searching for something else."

"Whatcha mean by that, miss?"

She extended her empty hand, then flicked her wrist and raised her arm.

A round, clear bottle containing neon blue liquid sat in her hand.

The boys' jaws dropped.

"How... how did you..."

She chuckled quietly, a tinkling, bell-like sound. "The Vial of Truth," she said. "You _are _searching for the truth, are you not?"

Snitch blinked. "The... the truth? I don't get what you're sayin'."

The woman nodded. "Perhaps you don't understand yet. Come back when you do." She placed the bottle near the edge of the counter and, without a word, swept back behind a curtain near the back of the room.

The boys blinked in surprise when the woman did not come back out.

"Maybe she forgot about us."

"How could she?"

"The lady's nuts, Snitch. It can't take her that long to forget about us."

As Blink spoke Snitch found himself glancing at the sparkling bottles out of the corner of his eye. It was obvious that Blink didn't believe a word that the woman said, but Snitch... Snitch could feel something odd about the bottles. They gave off an aura that was different from anything Snitch had ever felt before.

There was something very, very strange about the bottles, the shop, and the woman. They didn't feel like they really _belonged_.

Kind of like Snitch himself.

He reached for the bottle.

"Snitch, what the hell are you doing?!" 

"She'll never miss _one_. There's so many of 'em."

"It was your sticky fingers that got us runnin' from the cops in the first place!"

Snitch glanced at Blink before reaching out, snatching the bottle, and dashing out of the door.

What else could Blink do but sigh and follow him?

*~*~*

Blink sighed and rolled over, his eyes shut tightly against the moonlight. He continued to twist and turn, searching desperately for a comfortable position. For some reason Snitch and his stolen flask kept bouncing at the edges of Blink's mind, keeping him awake.

Sighing, he cracked open his eye.

A pair of dark blue eyes sat a few inches above his face.

Blink let out a muffled yelp and tumbled off of the bed. Wincing, he dragged himself into a sitting position and glanced up at Snitch, who had stretched himself, cat-like, across Blink's bed. On the bottom bunk, Racetrack grumbled in his sleep and yanked the pillow over his head but did not wake up.

"Hey, Blink?"

"_What_?"

Snitch's blue eyes were wide, haunted, but sparkling. He looked happier than Blink could ever remember him looking. He hopped off of the top bunk and held out the bottle.

"I drank it."

Blink raised an eyebrow. "How much?"

"Not much."

"So, what happened?"

With his eyes still shining, Snitch handed him the bottle.

"Drink it, Blink. Somebody else has gotta see this."

Reluctantly, Blink stared down at the bottle.

His mind was completely blank. He didn't stop to think that simply taking a sip from the bottle would change his entire life.

He just did it.

As soon as the liquid touched his throat, a blinding pain shot through his body. A white haze covered his eyes, and a piercing noise sounded in his ears. Then, just as quickly, it all disappeared.

Then, faintly, a voice reached his ears. It was singing softly, gently. As his ears cleared he managed to make out the words.

"... I found the trail of the mountain mist, mountain mist, mountain mist, I found the trail of the mountain mist, but ne'er a trace of baby..."

Blink winced and scrubbed his eyes in disbelief. Either he was going insane, or... or that was a _girl _singing.

He rose shakily to his feet with the help of Snitch's steady arm around his shoulder. Then, wide-eyed, he glanced across the room.

A girl, skinny to the point of emaciation, was seated on the edge of Pie Eater's bed. Her messy, red-blond hair was pulled into two, braided pigtails. Her clothes were little more than rags, and her pale, sickly face was dirty. She was smiling down at the sleeping boy and singing softly.

Blink froze in place.

"S-S-Snitch?"

"Yeah?"

"That girl... she's got _wings_!"

"Oh, _dammit_..."

Blink's head snapped towards the source of the voice. Another two girls sat on his bed, and, like the singing girl, they both had huge, feathery, white wings.

One had her short, light brown hair tucked behind her ears. Her legs were folded comfortably under her full, ankle-length, green skirt. She wore a simple, long-sleeved, white shirt. The girl chewed on her lip and leaned forward. She was obviously the one that had spoken.

The other had long, darker brown hair which fell into her face. Blink raised an eyebrow at her odd style of dress. She wore a bright red tailcoat with a white "X" across the front. Her black pants fell to her calves before they were swallowed by her large, black boots. She pushed her hair out of her face, then glanced down at the two of them.

"Can you see us?" she asked, the moonlight glinting off of her glasses.

Blink opened his mouth to speak, but not a word escaped from his lips. He stared in shock at Snitch who was grinning up at the two girls like he had known them his whole life.

Wordlessly, he nodded.

"That could be a problem," the one with the shorter hair muttered.

Blink stared at them.

Then, he fainted.

**__**

End Chapter I

*squeals madly* Wow, this sucked! XD Ah, well, what can you do with schtoopid exposition? *le shrug* SO! Much, much love to my reviewers who won't be getting individual shoutouts in this chapter since my computer is screwing up and being weird. .O So, we'll do those next time! BUT! Love to:

****

Raven

J-Sparrow

****

Sapphy

Twitchikins

****

G.A-darling-love-face

geometrygal

****

Kexxxa

Checkmate

****

V-channy-chan

Ireland

****

Sinhe-doll

Strawberri Shake

****

Froggie-love

Oxymoronic Alliteration

****

Rachelily

Omni-womni

****

Li'l Italy

Mama Annie

****

B-darlin'

Thistle

****

Tabbers

Lutzki

****

D-flizzle

Poker-lee

Aaaaand that's all from me for this chapter. In the next chapter: the boys try to figure out what the _hell_ is going on! XD As usual, there will be much love sent to ALL those who take the time out of their day to send a review to a lonely girl in Louisiana - i.e, ME. XD *disappears in a puff of car exhaust*


	3. Chapter II

*salutes merrily* Heya, ladies and gentlemen! Sita here with the newest chapter of Angelsight! LE SQUEE! Thanks so much for all the feedback, guys! And there WILL be shoutouts at the end of this chapter! *vows* All righty, then! Off we go!

Disclaimers: Hey, guess what?! Sita doesn't own _Newsies_! *gasp!* I know, I know, it's hard to believe, but it's true!

Warnings:

**__**

Angelsight

Chapter II

Blink squinted his already-closed eyes as someone gently slapped his cheeks. He stubbornly kept them closed. After what he'd seen earlier, it was no surprise. Could anyone blame him for wanting to forget the fact that he'd very clearly witnessed a trio of girls with _wings_?

But his tightly shut eyes couldn't block out their voices.

"Is he okay? Do you think-"

"Hush, Sapphy," another voice gently chided. "Come away from him."

"But Lute-"

"Come on." A quiet stream of irritated grumbling followed.

Blink felt vaguely nauseous when the voices continue to talk quietly. This wasn't right. It wasn't right at _all_. People didn't have wings. They just _didn't_.

_Not living people, anyway._

Blink desperately tried to push down the rush of terror that swelled up at that thought. Was he in a room with a group of _dead people_?!

No. No, that was impossible.

But, as far as he knew, people with wings were impossible, too.

An involuntary whimper escaped from his lips. Almost immediately, the room went silent.

"Oh, stop it, the lot of you. He's terrified." The voice was firm but cheerful, and somehow, strangely comforting to Blink. Even more comforting was the cool, soft hand that suddenly came to rest on his forehead. It felt as though waves of tranquillity flowed through that hand and traveled through his entire body. He felt completely at peace for what felt like the first time in his life.

So, he opened his eye.

Hovering over him was the girl in the red tailcoat.

_Literally_ hovering.

Her broad, feathered wings flapped gently every few seconds, keeping her aloft as she gently pressed her hand against Blink's forehead.

Common sense dictated that he should be terrified; Blink realized and acknowledged that. But, for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to be frightened. Although he'd never seen the girl in his life, he _knew_ her. He'd known her all his life.

The girl's smile was simultaneously warm and mischievous. 

"So, you've figured it out, have you?" she asked, descending soundlessly to the floor. Blink sighed and sat up.

"Not really."

"Well, of course you haven't figured out _all_ of it." The short-haired girl in the green skirt stood with her arms crossed in a matronly position that perfectly matched her matter-of-fact tone. "If you'd figured out everything, there'd be no use for guardian angels in the first place."

"_What_?"

"That's what they are, Blink."

Blink turned to glance at Snitch who was sitting calmly on the floor at the feet of the short-haired girl.

"They're... they're really angels?"

"Yeah." He smiled up at the girl about him. "Lute's my guardian angel."

The girl called Lute beamed and ruffled his hair.

"And mine is..."

"Do you even _have_ to ask?" the girl in the tailcoat asked, grinning. She pushed her glasses farther up the bridge of her nose and gave him a small wave. "I'm Mayfly."

Blink nodded. "I know."

"I hate to destroy the introductions, but do you think we could take this outside?"

For the first time, both boys noticed the girl in the corner.

The hood of her weather-beaten, forest-green cloak hid most of her hair as well as most of her face, but her bright blue eyes burned through the shadows like fire. She stepped forward into the small patch of moonlight that slipped through the window, and the boys were immediately drawn to the long sword in the elaborately decorated sheathe at her side. Her flowing, white tunic fell below her waist, and several strips of leather were wrapped around it to serve as a sort of belt. Her trousers, made of an odd, leathery material, disappeared into her darker brown boots, and she wore a necklace with an strange symbol that reminded Snitch of three interlocked flower petals. She pulled off her hood, revealing her long, copper hair, and flashed them a friendly smile.

"I'm Stage," she said, her smiled widening.

"She's our leader!" Mayfly chimed in cheerfully.

"I'm not the leader. I have simply been around here the longest." She grinned playfully at the bespectacled girl and carelessly tossed her long hair behind her shoulder. "Anyway. As I said before, you boys definitely deserve an explanation. However, I think it would be best for us to discuss this outside so as not to wake up your friends."

"The last thin' we need is them wakin' up to see you two talkin' to nobody."

Blink groaned as he noticed the slight blond girl sitting calmly on the edge of Racetrack's bed. "How many of you _are_ there?"

The blond frowned, slightly irritated. "A lot of us. So stop whinin' and get yourself outside before the world thinks you're goin' crazy."

Snitch raised an eyebrow and grinned to himself as she mouthed off to Blink. She certainly didn't look threatening. Her body was thin, frail, like the porcelain dolls Snitch saw in the expensive shops. Her wide, blue eyes and straight, shoulder-length blond hair certainly did nothing to heighten her intimidation factor, nor did her frilled white shirt and long, blue skirt. But her voice was confident, slightly sarcastic, and tinged with an odd accent that Snitch couldn't quite place. Despite her childlike appearances, the girl obviously thought she could take care of herself.

"Hush, Sapphy. Let's go."

The blond - Sapphy - pouted in Lute's general direction but hopped to her feet.

Snitch immediately hoisted open the window and cautiously glanced around the room. He nodded and hopped out onto the fire escape. Stage fluttered out after him, followed by Sapphy, then Lute. Blink stayed where he was until Mayfly began poking him in the side of the head. After realizing she wasn't going to stop until he got up, he gritted his teeth, stood up, and clambered out the window.

"So!" Stage began, cheerfully clapping her hands together. She grinned as Snitch eagerly settled himself on the floor of the fire escape. Blink settled for leaning against the wall a safe distance away from the angels. Stage leaned against the railing while Lute chose to position herself as close to Snitch as she possibly could. Sapphy and Mayfly playfully hooked their legs onto the edge of the railing and hung upside down, giggling to themselves. "Where would you like me to begin?"

"I've always found that it's best to begin at the beginning!" Mayfly chimed in. She and Sapphy broke into hysterical giggles.

"What are they laughing at?"

"I have no idea. They always seem to be laughing at something," Lute replied, fighting back a grin.

"Oh, come on, Lute, and you aren't?"

Blink and Snitch exchanged glances.

Stage shrugged helplessly and flashed them a sheepish smile. "We're not exactly the most serious group of girls that ever lived. We like to laugh too much, which is probably why we're not as upset as we should be over the fact that you can see us."

"Even though it _is_ really, really bad," Sapphy offered, swinging herself up into a sitting position. Stage nodded.

"_Extremely_ bad. But it happened, and there's not much that we can do about it. So, the least we can do is explain to you what's going on while we figure out what we can do to stop it. So what would you like to know first?"

"Why are you here?" Snitch asked immediately.

"That's an easy one." Stage leaned forward and took a deep breath before she began. "Humans aren't supposed to see this part of the world. All the so-called 'mystical' creatures are supposed to stay hidden." Stage shrugged. "Sure, humans get occasional glances of what's really happening but not usually."

"So there really is a whole other world out there?" Snitch asked, awe-struck.

"I suppose you could say that, though it's really the same world... just with... well, parts of it edited out for certain people." The other three angels nodded in agreement as Stage spoke.

"But we aren't the only people you can't see," Sapphy added. "There are other people, too. And they ain't nice, like us."

"The werewolves, the vampires, the Berserkers, the Shadow Walkers..." Mayfly casually ticked them off, then swung herself upright to join Sapphy.

Snitch didn't know what half of those things were, but he knew that they couldn't be very pleasant to encounter. He chewed on his lower lip and waited for the angels to continue.

"And some of them would like nothing more than to tear an unsuspecting human to shreds and eat the remains," Lute said, grimly serious.

"How are we supposed to protect ourselves from something we can't see?" Blink asked, thoroughly startled. 

All four angels grinned proudly.

"That's where we come in, of course!" Lute replied, her tone slightly haughty. "When you're born, your guardian angel is sort of... born with you. We stay with you your entire lives, defending you against things you can't even understand." She smirked. "Why do you think we're called _guardian_ angels?"

"It makes sense..." Snitch muttered.

"But how... I mean, were you..." Blink stammered.

The angels exchanged glances.

"You're gonna ask the big one, aren't you, Blink?" Mayfly asked quietly. "The whole 'were you ever really alive, or were you just born an angel' question." For the first time, her smiled turned bitter. "We were all alive at one point. Not at the same time, as you can tell." She gestured to her outrageous red coat. "But we were all alive."

"So what happened?"

"We died," Sapphy replied sharply. "We died before we was supposed to." 

"How did you die?"

The angels were silent. The tension that surrounded Snitch and Blink was nearly tangible. Blink bit his lip, wishing he'd never asked.

It was, surprisingly enough, Sapphy who spoke up first. "Heart attack," she whispered, refusing to meet either boy's eyes. "I had a heart attack right in the middle of Central Park, and nobody did a damn thin' to help me." She shook her head. "People aren't supposed to die from heart attacks when they're sixteen. It ain't right."

"Civil War." Lute's voice was clear, crisp, and sharp as a knife. "Daddy took me and my sister over to Camille just for fun. You know where Camille is? 'Course you don't. It's in Georgia. It was just the three of us, having fun, glad to be together. There were freedslaves there. Somebody started shooting at 'em." She shrugged. "Guess we were just standing in the wrong place at the wrong time." She stared up at the sky and said no more that night.

Mayfly blinked, sighed, and took off her glasses. "I'd rather not have to look at you while I say this. Not being able to see at all helps." She idly picked at one of her fingernails as she spoke. "American Revolution, you know, the whole fighting for independence and whatnot. I was against it, because my father was against it. And I wanted to make my father happy. Didn't have any brothers, and Father was too old, so I tucked my hair under my hat and enlisted in the British army. I'd never even seen a gun up close before." She laughed mirthlessly and stared down at a rather large hole in her coat that neither Blink nor Snitch had noticed before. "A few weeks into it, I got a _very_ close look at the end of a bayonet."

Simultaneously, all three girls looked at Stage. She shook her head. "I died in battle, fighting for my people. That's all you really need to know."

Snitch and Blink stared, wide-eyed, at the four girls in front of them. Not a half an hour a girl, they'd been laughing and acting like the children they should have been. Now... their eyes seemed tired, filled with horrors that no teenager should have to experience. They suddenly looked much older than sixteen or seventeen.

"I shouldn't have asked," Blink said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Mayfly replied, a hint of a smile ghosting across her lips. "You have the right to know."

"Of course they do!" Blink's jaw dropped and Snitch's eyes sparkled as a fifth angel, the raggedy girl who'd been singing at Pie's bedside, soared over to rest beside Lute. She smiled merrily at them. "Hiya! They call me Smalltalk, I suppose I'm stuck at fifteen for the rest of my life, or afterlife, anyway, whatever you want to call it, and I died in the Black Plague. See, that wasn't so hard, was it, girls? Just spit it out and be done with it. Anyway. That's why I don't exactly look my Sunday best. The Plague does that to you, you know. See how thin I am? That's because-" Smalltalk's hazel eyes widened in surprise as Lute nonchalantly clapped her hand over her mouth.

"You see _why_ we call her Smalltalk?" Stage asked, rolling her eyes and grinning.

"I think so," Snitch replied, grinning broadly. "But I got one more question, if that's okay."

"Ask away!"

"What's gonna happen now that we can see you?"

Stage frowned. "That's a good question..."

"Well, we know that whatever made us see you had to have come from that bottle," Blink offered. Stage raised an eyebrow.

"I _knew_ it! I _knew_ that lady didn't feel right!" Mayfly yelled. She quickly recounted the boys' adventure with the strange woman and her stranger bottles.

Stage frowned. "I've never heard of anything like those bottles. Lute, tomorrow, I want you to take Snitch back to this woman's shop and study her. See if you can figure anything else out."

Lute nodded but said nothing. Her face was grey.

"So what do I do?" Blink asked.

Stage beamed. "Pretend like nothing has changed and pray that no one else finds that bottle."

The angels let out a collective giggle as Blink slapped his forehead.

*~*~*

Pie Eater frowned. He'd been tossing and turning for twenty minutes, but he couldn't seem to fall asleep. Finally, he sat up and sighed.

_It's because _she's_ gone._

Pie Eater didn't have a name for the sickly, thin girl with the bright smile and the beautiful voice. All he knew was that she visited his dreams with softly lilting melodies like those his mother used to sing to him.

He, apparently, couldn't sleep without her.

_I can't sleep because a girl I made up in my head decided not to come sing to me tonight. _

He snorted at the absurdity of it, then glanced around the room. By the position of the moon, he could tell that it wouldn't be light for another few hours. He sighed and idly followed the rays of moonlight that reflected off of...

Reflected off of what?

Frowning, he hopped out of his bed and trudged over to Racetrack's bunk. There, on the floor, was a clear, crystal bottle filled with bright blue liquid. Curiously, he gingerly lifted it from the floor and examined it.

It didn't look like anything Pie Eater had ever seen before. Even the color seemed... odd. It wasn't a blue that could be easily named, like sky blue or midnight blue or powder blue. It was a shade of blue that Pie Eater was certain he'd never seen.

He carefully removed the glass stopper, his inquisitiveness overtaking him. The stuff in the bottle had no smell at all, which further interested the dark-haired boy. He frowned and prodded at the bottle.

Then, with a light shrug, he took a sip.

He hissed through his teeth and nearly dropped the bottle from the pain and surprise that washed over him. He collapsed onto his knees and covered his head until the burning white receded from his eyes and the shrill ringing faded from his ears.

Then, slowly, ever so slowly, he looked up.

He paled slightly as his mouth fell open. His stared, fixated, at a spot near the ceiling before realization dawned on him. He stared at the bottle.

Immediately, he jumped to his feet and began vigorously shaking the boy in the bunk nearest to him.

"Racetrack! Race, you gotta wake up and see this, this is amazing..."

*~*~*

"Runner."

The short boy turned, his eyes flashing coldly like chips of emerald. "What, Slant?"

The Chinese girl stepped from the shadows, smiling a cold smile that didn't quite reach her large, dark eyes. "There's something I think you might want to know."

"Obviously, or you wouldn't be talking to me right now. Tell me quickly and then find something useful to do." Runner crossed his arms impatiently, an unlit cigarette dangling from his lips.

"There are newsboys that have gained the Sight."

The cigarette dropped to the ground.

"How do you know that?" he asked coldly after a short pause.

Slant snorted. "When two boys sit on a fire escape apparently talking to no one, I think it's pretty obvious that they've got the Sight."

"Unless they were insane."

"Except their angels were talking back." She smirked again, revealing the sharply pointed ends of her abnormally long canine teeth, and threw her long, straight, black hair over her shoulder. "I thought you might want to know that."

Runner glared at her retreating back, then turned back to stare out the large window of the momentarily empty warehouse. He gritted his teeth and hastily ran his fingers through his ear-length blond hair.

_Common newsboys that can see us? That can't possibly be true..._

But Slant wouldn't lie to him. Especially not about something like that.

Runner snarled and thrust his fist forward through the window. The sound of shattering glass echoed throughout the silent, desolate streets of midnight Manhattan, though, miraculously, not a soul took notice of it.

Oddly enough, when the factory workers entered the building the next morning, not a single one seemed to notice the blood-tinted shards of glass.

**__**

End Chapter II

Yeeeeah... erm... I really hate this chapter. ^^;;; But it's kinda necessary. Everything'll be better once things start heating up. *ominous music* Aaaaanywho. On to the shoutouts! WHEE!

****

Sapphy-love: MY DARLING! *clings!* *grins* The lady in the purple cloak is going to appear periodically throughout the fic. She's actually very, very important, but you won't find out why until the veeeeeery end. *beams* Well, you're _in_ this chapter, but Race will probably get his first glimpse of you... next chapter. *grin* That's when the rest of the angels will come in. *dances merrily* *pets pocket* Thank you SO much for the loverly review, darlin'!

****

geometrygal: Eep! *rubs head* ^^ Aw, thanks! I'm glad to know that they're not all... flat and icky. THEY LIVE! WOO! Anyway. This chapter isn't exactly the greatest, but what can you do? Yay, necessary exposition chapters. And, due to Lute in the NJL RP, I've developed a love for StupidButCute!Snitch. So he shall appear in this fic as such. XD Thanks for the review, dearie!

****

Thistle: HERE YA GO! *thrusts chapter forward* For you. ^_^ It's not the greatest, but it's existent, which is a big plus for me. *giggles* *glomps!*

****

Froginator: Technically, she's not an old lady, but you really couldn't tell that. ^^ More about her later. *sixes*

****

Flare: *laughs* As you're going to find out, these aren't your stereotypical angels. They aren't all peaceful and sweet and pacifist-y. *grins* They're _fun_! Oh, more newsies will _definitely_ show up. I think the grand total of the main cast will be... Jack, Race, Blink, Mush, Spot, Snitch, Skittery, and Specs. *nods* That's it. ^^ Glad you liked it, and thanks for reviewing!

****

J-Sparrow Who is Fourteen Now: *TACKLEGLOMP* I heart you mooooore! I really hope it turns out to be my best. And ROATT SUCKED! It had no plot! ^_^ *glomp* (Pantless!Blink-Muse and UberGoth!Itey-Muse: *are chained to the desk* HEY!) *grins* *lovelovelove*

****

Tabbers: *falls over* O.o Glad you like it, dearest love of mine. ^^;; *pokes at crap chapter she just wrote* Now available for your reading pleasure/detestation. *clings*

****

Gryffin Parker: *beams* Blink gets to go through _lots_ of torture in this fic, physical and emotional, which is always fun. *beams again* There's nothing like expressing your undying love for your character by torturing the hell out of him. XD And you have NO idea how much I want that Vial, too. *pouts* I SHOULD MARKET THEM! WOO! Anyway. YAY! Glad you like it! *excited!* Sankyuu muchly for reviewing!

****

Raven: *is blown backwards* EEEEEP! Yes, yes, they're here! And you're coming in next chapter. ^^ I ADORE YOU! MWAH!

****

Aura: Why, tankies! *feels special* I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the faboo review-age!

****

Stage (x2): Yes, indeed, you did answer my CC, as you can tell by this chapter. ^^ Quoting Empire Records is completely acceptable. *nodnod* Yup. AND I LOVE STAGE EVEN MORE! *glomp!*

****

Omni: *squeal* *glomp* You love it? Really?! EEEEP! *excited!* This fic did get a CC, and I e-mailed you about it, but you didn't answer, and that made me sad, but I still have a spot for you, if you want it! XD Just e-mail me, and I'll send you the info. *love*

****

Strawberri Shake: *giggles* Well, here's your answer! They're angels. ^^ I LOVE fantasy stories. I don't know why. I guess I'm just a sucker for magical-type things. And wings. I really like wings. *nods* *grins* SQUEE! I GET A MUSIE SONG! *excited!* Thankyouthankyouthankyooooou! *glomp* 

****

Rachelilylooloo: *giggles wildly and glomps* Technically, he's Lute's Snitch (StupidButCute!Snitch from the RP). I just stole him from her. And she didn't review, so she's not getting him back. XD Ashleighlalamoo? *laughs hysterically* I love it! And I heart you, too. *counter-sixing*

****

Rumor-darling: That's perfectly fine, darling love of mine! Hey, that rhymes! WOO! Yeah. Anyway. Sunsets rock. They rock so hard it's not even funny. And I never get a chance to watch them because I'm usually in rehearsal. *sad* I'm _such_ a sucker for fantasy books and mystical creatures and stuff. It's my Genre of the Year. ^-^ Anywho, I glad you liked it! I LOVE YOU! *glomplovehug*

****

Eire: Aw, thanks so much! I'm uber-glad you liked it, and tankies muchly for the review! *beams*

****

Shadelicious: *sixes like crazy* *grins* *ish happy you liked it* The Shade is the love of my life. *more sixing 'cause you're just that cool*

****

Gothic Author: *hugs back* *beams* *giggles wildly* Almost right. Lute, me 'n' Tab. Keza sent in Ruin, who I can't _wait_ to write! Insanity is WONDERFUL! YAAAAY! *tackleglomps* *snuzzles* *loves*

****

Janelove: EEEEEHEEHEE! Glad you liked it, loveykins. We actually had a discussion about what Snitch should throw. It was between a rock, a cell phone, a vibrator, or Mark Cohen. I went with the rock. ^^ I tried to make it move fast, kinda like I did with this chapter, since they're boring and no one really cares about them. XD And I've actually developed a taste for third person. *shudders* What is WRONG with me?! *glomps back* LOVE YOU EVEN THOUGH YOU DON'T WRITE!

****

B-darlingschmoozle: I was going to force Snitch into a therapy session, but I needed him for this fic. *shrug* After I'm done with it, off he goes. *nods defiantly* Believe me, this isn't the worst that Blinky-love will have to go through. *cackles* It was actually interesting? Whoa... I take that as _such_ a compliment, especially from you, who writes like a goddess. If goddesses wrote fics. ... *shrug* Anywho. LOVE!

****

Krispykins: *grins* Glad you liked it. But I _like_ this blouse! *defends her stripes and polka dots*

****

Layne-doll: LAAAAAAAYNE! *glomps!* I _love_ getting reviews from you! I get all happy and squeaky after I read them. *giggles* *blush* *pops inflating ego with pin* I'm gonna try and write this as much as I can, 'cause I really like it. XD LOVELOVELOVE! *glomps again*

****

LaurelCrowned1: Believe me, I'd like nothing more than to find one of those Vials... real life is so _boring_. *pouts* Do As Infinity is _awesome_. XD Thanks so much for reviewing! ^_^

****

Eva: Thanks! Glad you like it! Ack, sorry I never e-mailed you! .O I'm extremely absent-minded, and I have a very short attention span. ^-^;; I keep forgetting what I- *walks away* (XD)

****

Kexxxa: DARLINGLOVE! *schmoozles* See, you get a word made up just for you. ^_^ I'd totally forgotten about the Aladdin/Abu thing until I re-read this. *dies laughing* THAT WAS SO FUNNY! AND SO TRUE! *tacklesixes Keza* *holds funeral for plot bunnies* Anywho. Much love for reviewing! And just because I luffle you! ^^

Aaaand that's all for this chapter. Next chapter: more boys get ahold of the Vial of Truth, we learn something interesting about Spot, and Lute and Snitch try to figure out what the hell is up with the lady in the purple cloak. *cheesy announcer voice* All this - and more - in the next chapter of Angelsight!

Pantless!Blink-Muse and UberGoth!Itey-Muse: *hold up signs reading, "Will Work For Reviews"*


	4. Chapter III

Heeeeey, everyone! Sorry this took so long to get out. Been busy with school and our play (_Once Upon a Mattress_) and other random stuff. You know how it gets. Anywho. On we go, wheeeeee!

Disclaimer: Sita owns Mayfly and no one else (Mayfly: And aren't I just SO much fun to have around?). Everything/one else belongs to Disney and/or their respective owners. Unless everything goes according to plan... -shifty eyes- ... I mean... yeah...

Warnings: Language

****

Angelsight

Chapter III

The residents of Manhattan, of New York, of the world, had all been asleep for quite a while. It was "the witching hour," the time between midnight and dawn, where the darkness holds an abnormal blue tint, and it feels as though anything can happen.

And it usually does, unknown to the humans, fast asleep in their beds.

The lights had long since been extinguished. The city lay, dark and mute, while the newsboys slept.

However, quite a few beds remained empty; their would-be occupants sat quietly in a circle on the floor. Sleep was no longer an option.

Racetrack, considerably paler than usual, stared blankly at the ceiling, half of an old cigar dangling from his lips. He raised a hand to light it but quickly gave up; his hand shook too badly to produce a steady flame. The cigar fell to the floor, unnoticed by its temporarily mute owner.

Pie Eater, on the other hand, practically vibrated with excitement. He grinned, his eyes shining, and quickly ran his fingers through his sleep-mussed hair. "Snitch was right the whole time," he whispered to himself, vaguely awe-struck. "He was tellin' the truth... all of it. All of it was true."

Specs stared at the floor and thoughtfully chewed on his lower lip. Frowning, he cleaned his glasses and then drew his knees into his chest. When he wrapped his arms around them, he took on the appearance of a frightened, vulnerable little boy. "I don't know, guys. I just don't know about this. It's gotta be a trick or something, huh? I mean, this ain't _real_, right?"

"You know damn good and well that it's real, Specs. You know as good as I do. You can _feel_ it, and don't tell me you can't." Mush never once looked at the dark-haired boy as he spoke; he stared, entranced, at the winged girl hovering near the ceiling as tears streamed down his cheeks. Mush didn't exactly know _why_ he was crying. After all, he wasn't sad. The curly-haired boy blinked suddenly. He'd heard of people being so happy that they'd cried, but that had only happened in stories he'd heard. He didn't think that actual people could ever be that happy. Certainly, a simple newsboy like himself couldn't be that happy. However, he couldn't think of any other explanation as the tears continued to fall.

Jack sat a bit farther away with his back towards the other boys. His expression was not one of rapture or excitement or even confusion. His brown eyes instead held an expression of anger, irritation. He sat, hunched over, and glared silently at the bunk nearest to him.

And the winged girl sitting on it glared right back.

Her near-black eyes narrowed into slits as she shook her auburn hair back behind her shoulders. Her dress was long, white, and billowy with sleeves the same size, color, and consistency. A black corset-like apparatus sat, laced up tightly over the top of the dress. An overskirt of the same color billowed around her as well, though it did not quite reach the tops of her scuffed, black boots. She frowned and pursed her lips.

"You can stare at me all you'd like, but it won't make me go away. Though, if it will make you feel more secure, you're welcome to keep doing it." Her lips quirked into a smug smirk.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Great. An angel with an attitude problem."

The girl's jaw dropped. "_I_ have an attitude problem?"

"Shortie has an idea," the other girl said, landing silently on the floor. She adjusted the pristine, white apron on her lavender dress before placing her hands on her hips. "Let's all stop arguing and figure out what the hell is going on." She grinned cheekily before struggling to climb the bunk bed, a task that her rather short stature made difficult. Finally, with a determined grunt, she managed to scramble onto the mattress next to the other girl.

"Oh, great, Shortie and Raven are taking care of things."

"What _is_ this world comin' to?"

Mayfly and Sapphy giggled wildly as they floated through the open window, followed closely by Stage, Lute, and Smalltalk. Blink and Snitch, wide-eyed, tripped inside after them.

"You drank it? All of you?" Blink asked quietly.

The boys, save for Jack who continued to glare, nodded mutely.

Snitch chewed on his lip. "That's bad."

"No, ya think?"

The taller of the angels on the bed, Raven, raised an eyebrow.

"I hate to be rude," she began, "but would someone mind telling me what the hell is happening?"

The five angels obliged.

* * *

"Up and at 'em, boys, let's get movin'!"

The room of boys let out their customary groans as Kloppman cheerfully shook them all awake.

Racetrack reluctantly cracked open his eyes, yawned, and sat up, blinking blearily.

He stopped breathing when he noticed Sapphy curled up next to him, her arms wrapped around his legs.

"Shit!" he yelped. The boys around him raised their eyebrows but said nothing. Mentally cursing his stupidity, he leaned forward and gently shook the blond girl awake.

"Jus' a little more..."

"What are you doing?!" he hissed. Sapphy lifted her head and yawned before frowning in confusion.

"I _was_ sleepin', but you've taken care of that."

"I mean why are you sleepin' where you're sleepin'?!"

"This is where I _always_ sleep."

Racetrack stared. "Wrapped around my legs like that?!"

Sapphy frowned and scrubbed at her eyes. "Well, you're _warm_."

"Would you mind too much if I took my legs back?"

The blond girl gave an exaggerated sigh, sat up, and stretched her wings. "It'll be hard learnin' to get on without your legs, but I'll survive somehow," she replied dryly. She glanced at the bed above her, leaned back, and began kicking it violently. "Hey, Mayfly, you dead up there?"

Racetrack stared, wide-eyed..

Sapphy blinked. "What? She ain't gonna wake up any other way."

"... you're a bitch, Sapphy."

"I love you, too."

Quite suddenly, a blur of red flashed by Racetrack's bunk before landing on the floor with an unceremonious thump. Sapphy got to her feet and rolled her eyes, hands on her hips. "Now, you're just bein' melodramatic!"

"You know, that _really_ hurt."

"That's because you fell out of a bunk," Raven chimed in, attempting to fix her mussed hair in a mirror and sighing helplessly when her reflection failed to appear.

As the angels continued to chatter and mock one another playfully, the seven newsboys stared, dumbfounded. It looked like any other normal morning in the Lodging House... except for the winged girls who fluttered and slipped between the half-dressed newsboys as though they'd been doing it for years - which, Racetrack realized, they _had_.

He watched in stunned silence as Smalltalk, humming softly to herself, arranged Pie's clothes and shoes on his bunk. Lute fussed over Snitch, fiddling with his hair and straightening his clothes. Shortie, slightly exasperated, attempted to drag a soundly-sleeping Mush from his bunk while Stage calmly scooped Specs's glasses off of the floor and handed them to him with a grin.

"Are you gonna sit there all day, or do you plan to get dressed?" Sapphy asked, raising an eyebrow as she attempted to ignore the whispered, yet heated, argument between Jack and Raven.

Racetrack blinked, startled.

Sapphy snickered, shook her head, and fluttered towards the doorway.

Shaking away the last remnants of his shock, Racetrack clambered out of his bunk and began groping about for his clothes. He stopped when a callused hand came to rest on his shoulder.

Snitch grinned sheepishly at him. "Are you gonna be okay?"

Racetrack stared for a few moments, then sighed and fished a cigar out of the cup on the night stand. He carefully lit it, then sighed, smoke curling around his head like a living creature following its master. "I'll learn to deal. It's just... it's creepy, you know?"

"I know."

Racetrack smirked. "I know you know." He started towards the washroom, puffing on his cigar, and left Snitch smiling a lopsided smile at his back.

"Snitch! Hey, Snitch!" The blue-eyed thief turned, fighting the urge to stare as Smalltalk hopped from bunk to bunk, singing gibberish at the top of her lungs.

"Heya, Skitts!" Skittery smiled broadly and Snitch couldn't help but smile with him. Most of the other boys accused Skittery of being moody and bad-tempered, but he was never anything less than cheerful when he was around Snitch. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. But, listen, I was wonderin' if you wanted to sell with me today."

Snitch grinned and started to accept until he noticed Lute fluttering behind Skittery, shaking her head. "Not today, Snitch. We need to go back to that shop."

He immediately forced his eyes back to Skittery, who had turned to follow Snitch's gaze. He turned back, confused.

"Um... I ain't gonna be able to do it today, Skittery. I have... other stuff I gotta do."

Skittery's face fell. "Oh. Well, all right. But if you change your mind, come find me, okay?"

"Okay!" Skittery smiled again, then headed for the door.

Lute watched him go, then smiled. "I like him. He's a good boy. And I think he's good for you."

Snitch blinked. "Good for me?"

"You two only got to be good friends a few months ago. Ever since then, you've... changed. For the better." She shrugged and cocked her head to the side. "But I don't know how. You seem brighter."

"And Lute's rambling like Smalltalk."

"Shut your mouth, Raven!" She grinned and rolled her eyes. "Come on, now. We've got business to take care of."

* * *

With the noontime sun shining down on the dingy shop, it didn't look nearly as menacing as Snitch remembered. Still, he glanced up at Lute, who smiled back at him, affirming that she'd be there when he needed him. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and entered the shop, the reassuring flap of Lute's wings close behind him.

The sense of abnormality hit him as soon as his feet touched the threadbare rug. The hairs on the back of his neck immediately stood at attention, and he felt as though thousands of ants had begun to crawl up and down his arms. He quickly rubbed his arms to shake off the feeling, then turned his gaze to the counter.

The woman stood, motionless, still in the purple cloak, her eyes and the upper portion of her face still shrouded in shadow. Her delicate mouth twisted into a smile.

"So you've come back."

"Listen, miss, I gotta ask-"

"I know you took the bottle."

Snitch's eyes widened. He looked quickly up at Lute who shrugged, seemingly just as surprised as he was.

The woman laughed, a deafeningly quiet sound that nearly stopped Snitch's heart.

"There is no need to look so frightened, Damien. I knew you would take it. You were supposed to take it."

Snitch frowned. "So... so you knew all this was gonna happen?"

The woman cocked her head to the side. "You wanted the truth, did you not?"

Snitch blinked. "Well... well, yeah, but-"

"And the truth is what you received: the truth of how the world truly is."

"She has a point," Lute said quietly.

The woman seemed to smile at Lute, though Snitch couldn't quite be sure. Then again, he realized he wouldn't be surprised if she _could_ see the angels.

"I do have one suggestion, Damien."

"What?"

"I advise you to be cautious. There are others who will not like the fact that you have gained the Sight."

"What do you mean?"

The shadowy smile widened. "Be careful. Be wary of those whom you encounter. Do not give your trust as easily as you have done in the past."

Snitch swallowed heavily and nodded. What else could he do but listen?

The purple cloak swished as the woman turned towards a shelf of intricately carved candles and began rearranging them. The tall boy shared a look of confusion with his angel, then started towards the door. He stopped suddenly.

"You... you called me Damien. That's my real name. There ain't nobody alive today who knows my real name, so how do you know it?"

The woman stopped with her back to the boy and the angel. She had pulled down the hood of her cloak, revealing a wild mass of shining, chestnut curls; she wasn't at all the elderly woman that Snitch had envisioned. Slowly, she tugged the hood back up and turned to face them, the shadows perfectly in place.

"I know quite a few things about quite a few people, Damien." With that, she turned back to her candles.

Snitch, astonished, walked out of the door, followed closely by an agitated Lute.

"I don't like her, Snitch," she said quietly, her hazel-green eyes narrowed. "Not at all. Something about her just ain't right."

Snitch, so caught up in the woman's words, didn't even notice the pale, little girl until he ran into her.

She fell to the ground with a startled "oof!" However, she immediately rose to her bare feet, brushed the road's dust off of her dark grey dress, and straightened the white sash around her waist as well as the white bow peeking up from her sea of black curls. Snitch pinned her as being no older than ten or eleven. But there was a look in her pitch-black eyes that no child had ever known. A look that stated quite clearly that she had seen too much of the world, too soon. That she had never had a true childhood.

That life was just something to do while waiting to die.

"I'm sorry, kid," Snitch stammered. The girl smiled, though it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"That's all right. Have a nice afternoon." Her voice was quiet and mocking, though what, exactly, she was mocking, Snitch did not know. He frowned as he watched her walk away, keeping under the brightly-colored canopies of the surrounding shops.

"What was wrong with that little girl?"

Lute stared, unblinking, after the girl in the grey dress. Finally, she shook her head. "That was no little girl." She quickly glanced around, as though suspicious, then cocked her head towards the Lodging House. "Let's get back. We promised we'd tell the boys what we found at lunch."

Snitch watched in confusion as Lute flew quickly down the street. Something about that girl had unnerved her. Hell, it had unnerved him, too.

But what was it?

What was going _on_?

* * *

Snitch caught the other newsboys just as they were leaving the Cardonia Cafe, a small, newly-opened restaurant that catered to Manhattan's working class.

Jack frowned and crossed his arms. "Tell us what you found, Snitch."

"Oh, just order the poor boy around like he's your damn slave, why don't you?"

"Raven."

"What?"

"Shut up."

Raven glared daggers at the Manhattan leader, but reluctantly said nothing else, save for a few choice phrases, muttered in French under her breath.

Snitch sighed. "The lady said that I was _supposed _to take the bottle."

"Without payin' for it?" Specs chimed in.

"I guess so."

"That don't make no sense," Mush muttered, his brows knitted. "Who says you was supposed to take it?"

Snitch shrugged. "And she knew my real name."

"How?" Blink asked.

"I dunno."

"And we saw this little girl who wasn't a little girl," Lute added, frowning. "There was something incredibly _wrong_ with her."

"There's something incredibly _wrong_ with this whole mess," Shortie muttered darkly, blowing a strand of her dark hair out of her eyes.

"Heya, boys."

The newsboys froze. Then, simultaneously, the turned to face the sound of the voice.

Spot Conlon stood, grinning playfully, both hands clutched on top of his cane.

"Spot, what the hell are you doin' here?"

"Well, you sound real happy to see me."

"It's just... kinda... strange timing, you know? You usually come at night."

Spot shrugged. "I had a feeling."

"A what?"

Icy blue eyes narrowed in Mush's direction. "A feeling. A hunch. Ever get one of those?"

"Well, yeah-"

"Well, I had one. And I followed it. So, now I'm here."

"Spot, it's okay. They can all See."

The newsboys started. Immediately, their eyes shot to the girl hovering above Spot's head. Another angel. Yet, much to Snitch's excitement, she actually _looked_ like an angel. At least, like the ones he'd seen pictures of in books.

Her brown hair fell in tight curls to her shoulders, contrasting with the startling white of her long gown. Even if she hadn't had a pair of massive, feathery wings, the serene smile on her face coupled with the gentleness in her warm brown eyes would have been enough to be called angelic. She slowly lowered to the ground and placed a hand on Spot's shoulder.

Spot looked at her, then nodded.

After a short, stunned silence, Racetrack spoke up. "Wait a minute. You didn't drink the shit in that bottle."

"No, I try not to go around drinking shit from weird bottles."

"So how the hell can you see angels?"

"I dunno. I've always been able to do it." He shrugged and leaned on his cane. "Dewey told me that some weird crap was happenin' to you guys, so we decided to come check it out."

"I'm Dewey, by the way," Spot's angel piped up, still smiling cheerily. "Nice to finally meet you all."

"I decided that if anyone would be able to help us, Dewey would," Stage explained, smiling. "She probably knows a lot more than we do, and what's more, she's got a calm head and enough sense and patience to sit down and figure out what she _doesn't_ know."

Dewey blushed prettily and laughed. "Well, as of now, I don't know anything more than you do. But I'd love to help figure out what exactly is happening. One more brain can't hurt, right?"

"Right," Spot said, grinning. "So, how about you punks and me go find a place to figure out what the hell we're gonna do now?"

The newsboys looked at one another. Jack shrugged and grinned.

"Why the hell not?"

* * *

"She's late."

Slant and Tabloid exchanged a glance. There was no mistaking the tone in their leader's voice: Runner was not pleased. Tabloid shrugged, tucking his shaggy black hair behind his ears.

"Maybe she was caught. Or eaten by rats." He grinned. "We can always hope, I suppose."

"Shut up, Tabloid."

His dark brown eyes narrowed dangerously at the short blond, but he had enough sense to keep his mouth closed. Slant snickered and leaned back in her chair.

The door flew open and banged against the wall as a tiny girl in a grey dress stormed into the room. Her usually pale skin had gone even whiter with rage while her dark eyes burned.

"You're late, Ovelia. You were supposed to be back by sundown."

"I realize that, _Runner_," she spat, her voice childlike, yet very adult in its tone. "However, it was _your_ idea that I search for them at midday, and there were only so many shadows I could find. I had to wait until the sun went down to make it safely across the rest of the city." She smirked. "Or would you prefer it if I simply walked through the sunlight and burned to death before I returned with your information?"

Runner's cold, green eyes betrayed no expression, but he let the matter drop. "Tell me what you found. And do _not_ speak to me like that."

She ignored the last portion of his command and began to speak. "The newsboys do indeed have the Sight. Apparently, the gained it by drinking an odd potion of sorts that one of them stole from a shop."

Slant blinked. "How could you bottle the ability to See? That's not possible!"

"Obviously, it is."

"Don't antagonize me, Tabloid."

"Enough!" Runner barked. "Whether or not those boys can See is a foolish question. They obviously can. How they received this ability is not our main concern. We will deal with that later. Right now, our first priority is getting rid of these newsboys before they expose us all." He frowned. "But there aren't nearly enough of us."

"We could ask for help," Tabloid suggested.

Runner nod. "But who would help us?" He glared into a dark corner of the building's basement. "Elazul. You keep track of our allies. Who do you suggest we ask for help?"

A frighteningly pale boy stepped from the shadows, fear showing plainly in his bright blue eyes. His golden curls as well as the proportion of his body gave him a feminine appearance, which his clear, pale skin did nothing to alleviate.

"He asked you a question, brat," Ovelia snarled, crossing her stick-like arms over her chest.

Elazul swallowed before speaking. "I... I suppose the Shadow Walkers," he said quietly, reluctantly. "But is it truly necessary to kill these boys? How do we know that they will even expose us?"

Runner stared at the boy for a few seconds before his green eyes glowed brightly. Immediately, Elazul cried out as a large, deep gash appeared in one cheek.

"Next time you question me like that, I will slice your head from your body. Do you understand me?"

"Y-Y-Yes, Runner."

The trenchcoat-clad vampire turned back to the wall as the glow in his eyes faded.

"The Shadow Walkers..." he murmured. "Yes. Tomorrow, I'll have to have a chat with Swerve..."

He smirked to himself, then headed for the door, the need for fresh blood howling in his ears.

****

End Chapter III

Whoa! I actually liked that chapter! -does a jig- Mwahahahaha! Anywho. Onto shoutouts! Quick ones, though, since I have to get offline,

Annie V: Whee! Thank you, darling love of mine! tackle glomps snuzzles Much love to da Ann! Platonic love, of course. -glances around suspiciously for Don'tTouchMahAnnie!Mondie-

Sapphy-schmoozle: -tackles like whoa- Awwww, I love you, too! -giggles- And you know that you can always steal any of my fics that you want for your loverly site. Good luck with judging your contest entries! XD -glomps!-

J-Sparrow, AKA Harmony: -squeals and tackles!- LOVE LOVE LOVE! Even though I just talked to you like... and hour ago! LOVE! Hopefully, those silly men don't exist. They just ruin all our fun. pouts I wish I could sit on my ass all day and pretend to write like J.K.... oh, wait. It's summer. I do. LOVE!

TSBizzle: -squee!- I hope I pleased your Racetrack fangirl. -giggles- But, seriously, I'm glad you like it. Because I love you. And I would cry if you didn't. -snuzzles-

Shadey-toast: -grins back- I love you like even more whoa. And, actually, I did think up a plot twist where you get sex. Actually, I think you're the only female OC that gets sex. And there will be boisixing later on. -love-

Krispy: ... you were drunk when you reviewed, weren't you?

Keza-lee-lou: -falls over- .. 'kay. XDDD love I'm glad you find it spiff... y. Can the Man with the Yellow Hat be Denton? We can put a pedophilic twist on Curious George. FABULOUS. -dashes off-

Froggers: It took me a minute to figure out who you were. Tee-hee. Anywho. Yes, I'd have to say that being dead would suck. Oh, yay. You're trying to fill. Mwahahahaha! -ines as well- Love to da Frog, who seems to have fallen off the face of the universe.

Colleen: COLLENY-BEAN! -tackles!- Aw, glad you like! Tee-hee! So about how this is gonna be the greatest summer in the history of the universe. -high fives- Annie and Dolly, like whoa! WE SHALL RULE ALL. Or not. Either way, it'll be fun. LOVE LIKE WHOA.

B-baby: That means mucho coming from you, because I love and worship and adore you. Because you rawk hardkore. Like crazy, yo. Seriously. I am insanely jealous of your writing abilities. And we're not even gonna get into EYDW, because I will literally fangirl for hours. You have your own fanclub at my school. Me and three of my friends sit around at recess and quote EYDW. Ahem. Enough stalker-age. You will SO get Blink in the ATCF rewrite. I'm giving him to you. Since you rawk. Wow this was long. I love you.

LaurelCrowned1: Smalltalk is AMAZING. I adore her. Tab is a genius for making her up. XDDD Ugh, lucky! I just have random downloaded Do As Infinity stuff. Ah, well, I'll grab their CD at the next anime con. Thanks so much for reviewing!

Strawberri Shake: Ooooh, it's intriguing! YAY! -giggles- Well, now you know! Slant and Runner are lovely, evil vampies! MWAHAHAHA! Yes, the angels had very sad deaths. Wait until we get to the ones who died twice. -grins- I'll leave you with that. Glad you like it, and much thanks for reviewing!

Janelly-belly: -pokes menacingly- Yes. Write. You must. And you never talk to me any mooooore! -whines- So, anyway. This chapter was better. I actually like it, and I never like my own work. You know that. RUNNER IS A DOLL. Ask Dewey; I'm obsessed with him, liek wo. Glad you like everything, mah honey bun. Much love!

Well, kids, that's all for this chapter. Next chapter: Runner has a little chat with the leader of the Shadow Walkers, and the newsboys have their first real confrontation with the baddies. cackle! G'night, everybody! -dashes away-


	5. Chapter IV

-sings- Movin' on up, MOOOOOVIN' ON UP... to the next chapter, that is! (Audience: -groans-) Ahem. Anywhoooo. Afternoon, kids! -beams- Gah, I'm not liking how FFN doesn't let me do my anime smilie faces any more or use my asterisks. -pouts- Ah, well, I'll deal. Welcome to the fourth chapter of Angelsight, my loves! It's very OC-centric, which I apologize for, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! XD

Disclaimer: See that girl over there? The one crying in the corner? Yeah, that's Sita. She's sobbing because the newsies are not hers to glomp. (Sita: WHYYYYYY?! -sobs- I have so much love to give! T.T)

Warnings: Language, violence

**__**

Angelsight

Chapter IV

The last light of day streaked across the Manhattan sky, then disappeared suddenly, as though it had never existed at all. The plethora of stars that usually emerged once the city's lights burned themselves out for the day did not appear; the moon casted its eerie glow alone.

Runner stood, statuesque, on the roof of the Manhattan bakery. He took no notice of the wind that whipped his trenchcoat about. He merely stood, apparently frozen, and waited, his cat-like green eyes empty and cold.

Those eyes darted suddenly to the left though the rest of his body never moved. He waited as the very shadows themselves seemed to thicken and solidify. Two pinpricks of light formed and moved slowly towards the blond vampire.

The dots of light grew larger and became identifiable as eyes. Strangely-colored eyes - a mix somewhere between brown and yellow - but eyes nonetheless. The body surrounding the eyes solidified, then appeared suddenly as the shadows parted like smoke.

The boy that appeared could have been anywhere from under eighteen to over thirty; Runner didn't know, nor did he care to know, his actual age. He was tall and thin, almost gaunt as though his creator had stretched him too long and too tall. He kept his messy, sandy brown hair cut short and his surprisingly pale skin seemed to glow next to his shadow-black clothing.

"Now, Runner, what could possibly be so damn important that you feel the need to drag me from the shadows before the stars have even appeared?"

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, Swerve."

"Cut the pleasantries, and tell me what the hell is going on."

Runner smiled coldly and nodded. "Slant and Ovelia have both informed me that a select few newsboys have gained the Sight."

Swerve's left eye twitched slightly, but his face remained otherwise blank.

"Naturally, we feel the need to exterminate this problem. However, I know that the boys, with their angels, outnumber us, and I am not haughty to the point where I will not ask for aid when I need it." He paused to flick a strand of blond hair from his eyes. "The vampires need your help, Swerve. We need the Shadow Walkers."

Swerve frowned and crossed his arms, his wolfish eyes narrowing. "I can see why you'd be so worried. But are you certain that these boys are even a threat? Is it absolutely necessary to kill them?"

Runner flashed another bitter smile. "That's exactly what Elazul said."

Immediately, Swerve's face twisted angrily. "Do _not_ compare me to that sniveling coward of a boy!"

"Of course. My apologies."

Swerve scowled at Runner's obvious lack of sincerity but considered the proposition. "If your people are in danger, then mine are as well." He met the other boy's gaze evenly. "We'll help you, Runner. Just let us know what it is that you need us to do."

Runner's frighteningly empty smile grew. "Thank you. Go, tell the others, and meet me back here just before dawn."

Swerved nodded and melted seamlessly back into the shadows as a single star came to life in the sky.

From the Lodging House, Pie Eater watched, frowning as the shadows drifted about like smoke, in ways that he knew shadows should not move.

Smalltalk blinked and stopped in the middle of her story. She cocked her head curiously to the side and fluttered over to the window.

"What's the matter?"

Pie Eater glanced at her, then looked back out of the window. The shadows no longer seemed to shift and move. They appeared to be completely normal.

He shrugged and shook his head. "Thought I saw somethin', but I didn't." He turned back to the alarmingly thin angel and grinned. "Let's get back to that story you were telling me."

- - -

Lance Duell, owner of one of the most prosperous textile mills in Manhattan, had never, in his twenty-three years of business, left the door to his mill unlocked. This, however, did not prove to be a problem for the four girls who simply stood at the entrance, melted into the shadows, and slowly came into view inside of Duell's personal office.

The girl that stood near the shelf by the door, carefully examining the rows of books, might have been mistaken for a faerie, except for the obvious lack of wings. Her delicate, petite structure, thick auburn hair, and wide, innocent eyes gave her a gentle, almost naive appearance. However, the thrumming, vibrating energy that surrounded her, crackling and hissing, gave an otherwise casual onlooker a much different attitude towards the pale, slender girl.

The second of the quartet sat patiently on the floor, hunched over, a frown on her pretty face as the dim, ruddy light of the office added an odd, red tint to her dark skin and darker hair. Her face sparked suddenly into full view as she promptly struck a match and carefully lit the cigarette dangling from her lips. The match's tiny flame seemed to mingle with the fire behind the girl's sable eyes, though her eyes continued to smolder once the match's flame died.

With her narrowed green eyes, her exotic, dark complexion, and her mouth of gnarled (though surprisingly white) teeth, the third girl proudly displayed the dangerous energy and appearance that the first two worked so hard to mask. Although she was not tall, muscular, and laden with weapons as many believe that dangerous people are, she was obviously much stronger than she appeared. The beauty of her long, shiny, pitch-black hair temporarily provided the illusion of innocence until her flashing green eyes came into view. She stood silently in the corner, her arms folded.

The final member in the group settled into the large chair behind the desk and idly spun herself around, the silver bullets strung around her neck jangling and clinking quietly. She draped her tall frame lazily across the comfortable chair, her head tossed back over the arm, her dark hair nearly touching the floor. She exchanged a glance with the girl in the corner, gave an exaggerated sigh, and began to spin faster, her pale skin very nearly glowing in the dim light. Her green eyes took on a metallic quality as she stared blankly at the ceiling, apparently lethargic, though the restless, neck-ruffling energy around her told a much different tale.

Without warning, the dim, overhead light flickered and died.

"It's about fucking time," the girl in the chair muttered as Swerve faded into view.

"Fate." Her name was nothing but a quiet, low growl in his throat - obviously a warning. The smirk on his second-in-command's face finally disappeared, but she said nothing.

"What did Runner want?" the faerie-like girl near the bookshelf asked. Swerve sighed and leaned against the edge of the desk.

"There are newsboys that can See."

Silence.

"Shit," the girl on the floor muttered, sending the smoke from her cigarette curling into the air.

"Speed, I didn't know you smoked."

"Only when I have a bad feeling about things. I knew something horrible was going to happen."

"So Speed is clairvoyant now?"

"Shut the hell up, Ruin."

The girl in the corner snickered but otherwise remained silent.

"What are we going to do about this?" Fate asked curiously, propping her feet up on the desk.

"That is what Runner wanted to meet about. He wants to kill the boys."

The auburn-haired girl frowned and stepped away from the bookcase. "Why?"

"Don't question it, Shade, just do it."

"We are not all as fond of blood as you are, Ruin."

Ruin laughed quietly, flashing her fierce teeth. "I forgot."

"So the vampires need our help to stamp out a few bugs, correct?" Fate questioned nonchalantly as she absent-mindedly twirled a silver skull ring around her finger.

Swerve nodded.

"That is fine with me," Ruin said gleefully. Fate nodded.

"It seems like we never get to have any fun any more."

"Well, not all of us consider this kind of task _fun_." Swerve spat out the last word in a mocking fashion, which brought an angry tint to Fate's expression. "I only told him that we would help because I thought we were in danger. The last thing I want is to lose any of you."

Shade nodded. "We need to protect ourselves."

Speed crushed her cigarette and sighed. "Our safety comes first."

Swerve studied them for a few moments, then nodded.

"Good. We attack tomorrow at sundown."

- - -

Although the newsboys spent most of the night wide-awake, attempting to uncover a solution to their problem, the merry song of the first bird of the morning found them just as confused as they had been the night before.

"This is hopeless," Racetrack muttered.

"_Nothing_ is hopeless," Dewey chided gently. "Why don't we start back at the beginning again? You know, recollect our thoughts. What, exactly, are we trying to do?"

Jack sighed, exasperated. "We're _tryin'_ to figure out how to get back to our normal lives."

"I don't think we'll ever be normal again."

"I don't think Jack was ever normal to begin with."

"Shut up, Raven."

"We need to figure out how we can stop seeing all this shit that we ain't supposed to see," Spot added.

"Why?"

One by one, the boys and the angels turned to look at Mush.

"What do you mean 'why'?" Snitch asked, frowning. Mush shrugged.

"Well, why do we wanna stop Seeing? I kinda like it. As long as we don't screw up and talk to 'em in public, what could it hurt?" He grinned, sheepishly. "Besides, we already know they're around. The only thing that gettin' rid of them would do would be to make us wonder where they were."

"He's got a very good point," Stage murmured, nodding.

"I kinda like that idea," Specs added, grinning. "I mean, I like bein' able to See, too."

Quietly, the other newsboys agreed. Even Jack nodded, much to Raven's surprise.

"So, this is it," Snitch said softly, smiling slightly up at Lute. "We're stuck together for the rest of our lives."

"Well, the rest of _your_ life. And we would have been stuck together anyway; you just wouldn't have known."

"And, really, we're all stuck together, too," Jack added solemnly, gesturing to the boys. "We're the only ones in this whole city, maybe this whole world, who know what this is like. So we need to stick together."

"Like a union, huh, Jack?" Pie Eater offered.

"Oh, shut up," Jack muttered over the laughter, even as he fought a smile. "I'm serious."

"Yeah, we know," Blink replied, still grinning.

"Okay, great. This is as fixed as it's gonna get. Now, can we try to get a couple minutes of sleep so that we don't pass out in the middle of a headline?" Racetrack asked with a smile.

"Yeah, get some sleep, you bums," Sapphy laughed.

"We'll see you in a bit. 'Night, boys."

Dewey and Spot watched and waited as the boys climbed into their bunks and their angels protectively settled down next to them.

Simultaneously, they smiled, then left the building without another word, the first light of the sunrise leading the way back to Brooklyn.

- - -

The following day was the longest that Racetrack could ever remember.

Those who could See split into pairs and trios and managed to keep each other awake, but the hours still struggled by sluggishly, the burning sunshine making the long hours seem even more unbearable. He often found himself holding Blink up or gently slapping him awake, though, to be fair, the other boy did the same for him just as often.

Then again, Racetrack mused, going through that day's torture was almost worth the feeling of overpowering relief that washed over him once he handed over his last paper, forced out a half-hearted smile, and promptly began to drag a half-asleep Blink towards the Lodging House.

"Blink?"

"Hn?"

"You okay?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Hn, hn."

Racetrack grinned and rolled his eyes as Sapphy and Mayfly burst into laughter behind them.

"Better watch him, Race. We don't want him damaged," Mayfly said in a mock-solemn tone.

"Definitely not. We'd have to buy a new Blink, and do you know how expensive good newsies are these days?"

"You two are nuts."

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" Sapphy cried indignantly as the purple, red, and yellow streaks of color from the sunset splashed themselves across the sky.

Blink yawned. "I really hope we get-"

"Shh."

"Huh?"

"Just be quiet for a minute." Mayfly's usual jovial expression was nowhere to be found; she was as serious as Blink had ever seen her. Slowly, very slowly, she and Sapphy simultaneously turned to look at the factory beside them.

There, in the shadows, sat two pairs of shockingly green eyes.

"Shadow Walkers," Sapphy said quietly as Blink and Racetrack froze, obviously confused.

"You guys, what's-"

"Run."

"What?"

Sapphy grabbed Racetrack by the shoulders, her blue eyes wild and frightened. "You and Blink need to run. Now. Find the others, get someplace that's got some light, and whatever you do, _don't look back_!"

The boys simply stood, dumbfounded, as two unearthly laughs echoed around them, apparently emanating from the shadows themselves.

"Go!" Mayfly shouted, pointing frantically towards the Lodging House. "Go now! And stay out of the shadows!"

"It's all right. They can try to stay out of the shadows all they want." The darkness itself seemed to form the bodies that surrounded the eyes. "The shadows can come to them."

Blink managed to catch a brief glimpse of a mouth full of crooked teeth and a string of silver bullets before Racetrack grabbed his arm and awkwardly yanked him down the street.

- - -

Locating the others proved to be easier than Racetrack and Blink had thought. Smalltalk seemed to be the only red-headed girl with wings prone to loud singing and wild dancing in Manhattan.

Stage led the way, her sword drawn and ready, her blue eyes narrowed dangerously. The other angels followed close behind her, just as determined. The newsboys, however, did not share the angels' confident resolution. Behind their masks of assurance lurked the knowledge that they had trapped themselves in a world filled with beings that would be able to hunt them down, no matter where they hid or ran.

Though none of them would admit it, they were frightened.

"Stage!" Sapphy shrieked, waving one arm frantically as she held a tiny, snarling girl in a grey dress at bay with the other. Mayfly looked up hopefully, the beginnings of a smile working across her lips, until the girl with the crooked teeth that Blink had seen early tackled her.

Stage soared forward, her sword outstretched.

"Stage, that won't do any good!"

"It may not hurt the Shadow Walkers, but I can decapitate a few vampires. Maybe _then_ they would get the message."

"They're vampires?!" Snitch gasped.

"Only a few of them," Lute replied darkly. "We know the ones in these clans. We had a nasty run-in with them about ten years back."

The girl in the grey dress froze suddenly at the feeling of a cold blade against her throat.

"Do. Not. Move," Stage hissed coldly. Specs watched his angel in awe, but kept his distance. "We know that the rest of you are hiding," she called out, her gaze still trained on the young girl in front of her. "You may as well come out."

Much to the surprise of the newsboys, others stepped from the shadows.

"Where were they all hiding?" Pie Eater whispered, shocked.

"Why did you attack us?" Shortie demanded, fluttering forward angrily. "You all know good and well that you can't kill an angel without their permission-"

"We weren't aiming for you," the tall, dark-haired boy said quietly, smirking.

"You were trying to kill the boys," Raven muttered darkly.

"Leave them alone, Tabloid. They haven't done anythin' to you!" Sapphy yelled, backing away from the girl.

"They can See. That's enough," the boy replied. "We do not need to be exposed."

"Why would they want to expose you?!" Smalltalk demanded, glaring.

Tabloid shrugged. "Just to be safe, we will have to... take care of things."

Mayfly snorted as she promptly kicked the crooked-toothed girl off of her and struggled to her feet. "Where is Runner? And Swerve? Are they too cowardly to come and take care of their own problems?"

Tabloid's expression never changed. It was as though he hadn't heard her.

"We'll allow you to walk away one time," he said, carefully eyeing Stage's blade. "_Just_ once, Ovelia," he added, once the tiny girl let out a squeak of protest. "But keep in mind that you will _not_ get away a second time. We'll be here..." He glanced upwards briefly and smirked. "We'll be here when you least expect it."

"Racetrack, watch out!"

The Italian newsboy barely had time to look up before the Chinese girl landed directly on top of him.

"Shit, where did she come from?!"

"Don't worry about that, get her off of him!"

The girl effortlessly pinned Racetrack to the street and laughed softly as she whispered in his ear.

"It won't hurt as much if you aren't afraid." With another tiny laugh, she leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on the side of his neck.

Then, she snarled, her fangs flashing brightly in the light of the newly-risen moon, and tore into his neck.

"RACETRACK!" Sapphy howled. "Don't touch him! _Don't you fucking touch him!_"

"Sapphy, calm down! You've got to calm down!"

Sapphy threw Raven's hands off of her shoulders and launched forward, throwing the vampire to the ground, clawing wildly at her face.

"Sapphy! _Sapphy!_"

The vampires did not bother to move and help their comrade. Nor did the Shadow Walkers. They merely stood, appearing vaguely amused, as they watched. Once the angels succeeded in tearing Sapphy from Racetrack's attacker, the Chinese girl leaped to her feet, glaring from behind the blood seeping from her many claw marks.

Tabloid laughed quietly. "As I said, when you least expect it. Come on, Slant."

Slant threw one last glare at Sapphy before dashing off with the other vampires at an impossibly fast rate. When they looked back, the Shadow Walkers had already melted away.

Slowly, everyone turned to look at Racetrack.

Wordlessly, Blink stepped forward and gently gathered Racetrack into his arms. The two small, ragged holes in the shorter boy's neck glistened with blood in the moonlight, but his breathing remained steady and deep.

Blink fought to keep from shaking as blood trickled down Racetrack's body. "Come on. We gotta get him home."

- - -

"He'll be all right."

The boys' eyes immediately shot up towards Shortie. Their shocked expressions dissolved immediately, and wide grins spread across their faces. Shortie laughed and ruffled Mush's hair.

"So he ain't gonna die?"

"No, he is not."

"He ain't gonna turn into a vampire?"

Shortie laughed again. "No, Snitch, he won't. To turn him into a vampire, Slant would have had to drain his entire body of blood and then fill it with her own. It takes a lot for a vampire to make another vampire. They don't do it very often."

"Let me _up_!" Racetrack yelled, his voice sounding clearly through the closed door.

"How about _no_?" Sapphy retorted.

"Look, this ain't the worst that's ever been done to me."

"Excuse me, you were just _bitten_ by a _vampire_, and you will keep your ass in that bed until I say otherwise!"

Snitch chuckled quietly and shook his head. "We're lucky that the guys won't be back from dinner for another hour. With Race's yellin', he'd bring them all running to see what was-"

"What's goin' on?"

"You were saying?" Lute asked dryly as Skittery walked inside, obviously confused.

_Shit_. "Heya, Skitts, how are you?" Snitch asked brightly as the other boys began to inch towards the exit."

"Uh, I'm fine. I just came back for a second to get some money... but what's all that yellin'?"

"What yellin'?"

BANG!

"_Let me out of the fuckin' bed!_"

"Not a chance, Race! And quit throwin' shoes!"

"Oh... that yellin'. Um... Race kinda got a little hurt, and he ain't happy about it. His neck."

Skittery raised an eyebrow. "What happened to his neck?"

"Oh, uh, nothing, really. Little scratch. We just wanna keep him in bed for a bit, and he don't wanna stay.

"What are you doin'?!"

"What does it _look_ like I'm doin'?! I'm getting up!"

"Don't you _dare_!"

Skittery blinked at the door before turning slowly back to Snitch.

"Snitch, who's he talkin' to?"

"Uh..."

"Look, Snitch, something weird's been goin' on lately. What's happening?"

Snitch froze, then quickly glanced upwards at Lute. The angel shook her head frantically, her eyes wide.

"This is _not_ a good thing," Mayfly muttered.

"Look, Skittery, I can't-"

"It's okay. If you don't trust me with whatever it is that you're hidin', you don't have to tell me."

Skittery seemed so hurt and childlike that Snitch slowly reached into the bag at his side and pulled out the Vial.

"_Snitch_! What are you _doing_?!" Lute shrieked.

Skittery blinked. "What is that thing?"

"It's... just drink it."

"Snitch, _no_. You don't understand!"

"You want me to drink that weird stuff?"

"You _can't_ let Skittery See!"

"You pretty much said that if I trusted you, I'd tell you what was goin' on. Well, do _you_ trust _me_?"

"Snitch, _please_!"

"Of course I trust you."

With a tiny smile, Snitch held out the bottle. Lute stormed forward until she stood directly next to Snitch's ear.

"Snitch, listen to me. You do _not_ understand. There are reasons why Skittery can't See, reasons that we haven't told you about- NO!"

But Skittery had already taken a tentative sip.

Just like the others, the pain brought him to his knees, his hands clutching at his throat, great, hacking coughs wracking through his body.

Then, slowly, he stood up.

His jaw dropped when he landed on Lute.

"Y-You're... you're an angel..."

Lute exchanged a glance with Shortie, sighed, and nodded.

As Snitch hurriedly explained the situation to the other boy, Skittery's expression shifted from shock to terror to determination to vague amusement. The angels watched as Skittery finally lowered his hands from his throat.

They winced at the sight of the thick silver line wrapped around his neck.

"... so, you see, I didn't wanna tell you, because I didn't wanna get you wrapped up in this."

Skittery shot him a half-smile. "You shoulda told me earlier. I _want_ to help." He looked up, hopefully, at the angels, eyes shining. "I can help, right? I mean, I've got an angel, too, right?"

"Yeah! Everybody's got an angel!"

"Skittery doesn't," Shortie said quietly.

Snitch laughed. "No, really. Where is she, anyway? Come to think of it, I ain't never seen her before."

"We are serious, Snitch," Mayfly replied softly. "Skittery... he doesn't have an angel."

"That's why we didn't want him to See," Lute explained.

Skittery blinked. "I... I don't have no angel?"

"You used to," Raven offered.

"What happened to her?"

Smiling sadly, Stage flew forward and gently placed her fingers against the strip of silver skin around Skittery's throat. "It has to do with this," she said, gently turning him around.

For the first time, Skittery looked into a mirror.

He blinked.

"It's... I'm silver. Why am I silver?"

The angels looked expectantly at Stage, who sighed and averted her gaze before continuing.

"It's... it's the color of her blood."

**__**

End Chapter IV

-giggles evilly- I promise that Skittery's neck and the story behind his angel, or lack thereof, will pop up next chapter. Sorry to end with a cliffhanger, but I thought it would be fun. -giggles- Oh! And when I was doing shout-outs last chapter, I skipped a page or it got messed up or something, but I am SOOOO sorry to the people who reviewed and didn't get a shout-out. -sobs- I LOVE YOU THE BEST! Okay. Anyway. Onto THIS chapter's shout-outs! And sorry if I screw up and miss some again, but my reviews are all messed up for some reason, so it's difficult to figure out who left them. -frown- Anywho!

****

TSB of the Jai Fangirling: -glomps to suck up the Jai vibes!- Anywho. I'm glad you like said Racetrack, m'dear. HoleInYourNeck!Racetrack isn't as cool as TemporarilySpeechless!Racetrack, but he's still nice. -beams- All the angels have little individual things that will pop in later, but right now, they're all kind of one big lump. I thought that they were getting boring and flat (which they _definitely_ are in this chapter), but that made me feel better. And Spot's natural Sight ability thing will pop up later on. -giggles and glomps again- Much love to you, darling!

****

Sapphykins: -clings to!- Aw, hon, I'm glad I could make you smile. -beams- For some reason, you just kept beating at the back of my head throughout this chapter, which is why you have a rather large part in it. PsychoClaw!Sapphy was rather fun to write. Tee-hee. I absolutely adore your reviews; they make me smile SO much. -lovelovelove- So! -gestures- This is it, daaaaaahling. And I hope you liked it. LOVE ADORATION AND WHATNOT!

****

Shadey-baby: YES! SEX FOR YOOOOU! I had a lot of fun describing you. You didn't do a whole lot this chapter. But you shall. For I have plaaaaans for you, mwahahaha. And the story loves you. And so do I. -cuddles-

****

J-Sparrow: Bah, of course they aren't bright. We love them because of their stupidity! (Newsboys: -squint at cue cards- We... is... smart! -cheesy smile-) Anywhoooo. -dies laughing- I think you're right. -steals something- -drinks it- -grows a third head- Whoopsie... anyway. I adore you with every fiber of my being, dearheart. -glomps!- LOVE!

****

Raven: -cackles!- Evil!Runner is beyond fun to write. -glomps Dewey for letting her use him- And of COURSE Snitch and Skitts have a thing for each other! Look who's writing this! XDD Meep! -cowers- Yes'm. No more slacking, promise. -scout's honor- -glompglompglomp-

****

Artemis-chan: Why, thank you, dearie! -beams- Tee-hee, I'd make you a guardian angel, but I don't have any boys left. T.T Besides, I'm having a bit of trouble working the ones that I have now. -sweatdrop- -sheepish grin- Thanks so much for the review, honey-bun! Always love to hear from you!

****

Strawberri Shake: Squee! -ish glomped- Yay! So glad you liked it, hon! -giggles- I love writing Spot. He used to be my favorite newsie until I got transferred to Blinkville. -giggles- And, to answer your question... -gestures- ... that's a Shadow Walker! -beams- Except I haven't really gone into their powers yet... besides the whole melding with the shadows thing. More about them later. Thanks so much for reviewing! Much love!

****

Ireland: -sobs- I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEE! But, in all seriousness, I really am sorry about that, dearie. I must have skipped a page or Works didn't save that section or something. I don't know. -sniffles and hugs- But I am SO glad you like it. -giggles- Oh, you're coming in _very_ soon! Either this next chapter or the one after, depending on how I divide it. -cackles- So, thanks a million for reviewing, m'dear!

****

Shortie: Mwahaha. Thanks for the review. Hope you're enjoying Carnegie Mellon. We miss you like whoa. -love-

****

Froggers: YOU LIVE! Yaaaay! Yes, I needed the profile because I have O.C.D and I couldn't do the fic without it. -pouts- But you'll be in soon. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a poodle in my eye. -end Rugrats moment- -snogs!-

****

Pore Miz Tate: Wheee! -counter high-fives- -glomps- Thanks for the review, oh love of my life. We need to do more spontaneous _Newsies_ dances at rehearsal. I loved the "what the hell are you doing" looks that everyone was giving us. So, yes. Love, adoration, et cetera! -mwah!- AND LOOK! WE BOTH UPDATED! XD

****

B-schnitzel: Yeah, well... nyah! You must update faster, too! -nodnodnod- -looooove- Pfft. Like you _need_ a Bottle of Writing Talent. But Creepy Lady (TM) and exactly what she's doing will both come up later on. LOVE! We must fangirly-stalk each other more often! Or something.... -sheepish grin-

****

Twitch: MWAHAHAHA! -tackles!- Oh, you know I love you already. Pfft. -walks away- (... -LOVELOVELOVE-)

****

Janel of the Non-Update-ness: -pets- It's okay, I still love you. -giggles- DOOD. Speaking of Poppy Z. Brite... me and Twitch's musical director, Jefferson? His best friend is best friends with her! And Jefferson manages a bookstore so he let us borrow these uncorrected proofs of _Liquor_, which is possibly my favorite Brite book ever. Gotta love Rickey and G-man. "Suck my ass, yat boy!" Ahem. Sorry. I was amused by the yat-speakage. ANYWHO. LOVE!

****

G.A: -giggles- No prob, doll. You get to chew on Racetrack in this chapter! It was the least I could do. Mwaha! I adore you, you know that? To the point of fangirly obsession. -fangirls all over G.A's arm!-

****

Stage: Pfft. Nonsensical reviews are so much fun. I'm sorry about your eye. -pets- SwordWielding!Stage was a lot of fun. Tee-hee. -love and worshipping-

Well, that's all until next time. I wrote most of the last half of this chapter from ten PM to one AM last night, so it may not make much sense, as I was half-asleep. But I rather like the way it came out. So! Next chapter, the angels explain exactly what happened to Skittery's guardian, and the newsboys try to get help from various mystical creatures. -salutes!- Until then, adios!


	6. Chapter V

This chapter hates me so much. -whines and complains- Ah, well, here we go! I'll do my best on this mofo!

Disclaimers: Did I mention that I don't own _Newsies_? Because I so don't.

Warnings: Language

****

Angelsight

Chapter V

"It's... it's the color of her blood."

Skittery gaped openly at Stage. "Her _blood_?! Angels can _bleed_?!"

"How can angels bleed if they're already dead?" Snitch asked, looking generally horrified at the concept.

Stage opened her mouth to respond, then shut it abruptly, then repeated the same action several more times as though she didn't quite know what to say. She turned to the other angels, blue eyes pleading for help.

Shortie sighed and fluttered to the ground, tossing her short, dark hair behind her ears - a familiar, nervous gesture. Stage and Raven immediately stepped backwards, relieved to not have to explain the situation to the perplexed teenager in front of them. Shortie stared at the ground for a second or two, composed her thoughts, then glanced back up at Skittery, Snitch, and Mush.

"As you three already know, the whole purpose of a guardian angel is to protect their ward from various evils that they can't see. Well... as hard as we try, the evil outnumbers us every now and then," she explained, obviously working to keep her face as blank as possible. "After all, there's only one angel per human and an unlimited number of creatures who could want to hurt you."

"But no matter what happens, we will _never_ let _anyone_ hurt you if we can possibly help it," Raven broke in. Stage nodded vehemently in agreement.

"Exactly," Shortie agreed. "But in some cases, an angel knows that if she doesn't do something drastic, the evil will get past her and get to you. So, an angel in this situation has the choice to... to, well..."

"Basically, to give up her essence," Raven supplied. She gestured to the silver band around Skittery's neck. "Blood isn't really quite the word; we don't have blood. That is the color of our _essence_. If we choose to give that up..." She trailed off, her face greying slightly.

"It is a bit like dying all over again," Stage said quietly.

"It's _exactly_ like dying all over again," Shortie muttered darkly. "The angel has to be completely and totally willing to give up _everything_ for the one in her care. It's an incredible sacrifice."

"And that's what Glimmer did."

Somewhere, deep in Skittery's gut, something twisted at the sound of the name. "Glimmer?"

"She was your angel," Raven explained.

"Glimmer was getting attacked from all sides, and none of us were there to help her," Shortie murmured, obviously still plagued with guilt. "She knew that if she didn't do something soon, you would die. So, she took a blow that was meant for you and just... gave up."

"So... so she died?" Skittery whispered hoarsely after a short pause.

Stage shook her head. "No, she was already dead. She just went back to where she came from. But she experienced all the pain, all the fear that goes along with dying."

"But who do I have to protect me now from all the bad shit?" Skittery inquired, his dark brown eyes large and frightened. "I'm just stuck with nobody to help me?"

"No, of course not!" Raven cried. "When an angel gives up her essence for you, you remain with a kind of... impenetrable shield against the evil."

"_Nothing_ can touch you now. You are completely immune."

For the second time that day, Skittery gaped.

"It makes quite a lot of sense when you think about it. Look how much power and energy it took Glimmer to set this... this shield in place," Stage explained. "She gave up her very existence to do it. So, naturally, it would take at least as much power and energy to remove it."

"And the dark creatures just don't seem to have that much power," Shortie chimed in.

"Exactly. That mark around your neck sends anyone who may think about causing you harm a message; you are completely, totally, and without a doubt off-limits."

"But if angels can just make their kids safe from all the danger in the world, why don't they just all do it?" Mush asked, his wide, innocent, brown eyes narrowed in confusion.

Stage raised an eyebrow. "It's bad enough dying once, Mush. Would you want to do it twice?"

Mush's face fell. "I guess not."

"Besides," Shortie said as she fluttered over to curly-haired newsboy and affectionately wrapped her arms around his neck, "we become rather fond of you. We'd hate to leave you forever."

"I wouldn't like it myself," Snitch muttered.

A slightly awkward silence ensued as the company glanced expectantly at Skittery. The tall newsboy, however, kept his gaze trained carefully on the floor.

"That's the story," Stage said quietly. Skittery nodded and looked up.

"I'm glad I know. I only wish... well, I only wish that I got to know her."

Raven flashed a half-smile. "But you _do_ know her. You've _always_ known her."

Much to Skittery's surprise, a tinkling laugh brushed across the back of his mind. He couldn't ever remember actually hearing the laugh, but, somehow, it was familiar, comforting.

He slowly returned the smile. "Yeah... yeah, I think you're right."

-----

"What are we going to do?"

Spot slouched in the bench, nonchalantly tugging his hat lower until it shadowed his eyes, before shrugging and letting out a soft sigh. "I don't know."

He knew better than to look directly at Dewey as he spoke. He'd attract attention if he looked right at her and spoke in a normal tone of voice. Over the years, he had definitely had enough public conversations with his guardian angel to know what would and would not make casual passers-by stare. However, her slow pacing, nervous fluttering wings, and genuinely frightened expression surely did not aid him in his quest to appear to be just another newsie taking a short break on a park bench.

"They attacked them once, Spot, and they'll do it again before long. And this time, they will _not_ be so lenient."

"I know, Dewey. We both know that."

"So we've got to do something! We have got to protect you boys somehow!"

Spot smiled slightly beneath the shadows of his hat. "You've done a pretty damn good job of that over the past seventeen, eighteen years."

"But this is_ different_," Dewey insisted. She fiddled nervously with a fold of her white gown as she spoke. "This time, a set group has banded together to specifically attack _you_ boys. They've formed an _alliance_, Spot! That has _never_ happened before!"

Spot frowned as Dewey continued to fidget and murmur. Then, he blinked as realization surfaced.

"Dewey."

"Hm?"

"If they can form an alliance, why can't we?"

Dewey finally stopped pacing and turned her full attention to Spot. "What do you mean?"

"Well, there's gotta be other creatures out there, right? Ones that ain't evil?"

"Of course."

"So, maybe they'd help us."

Dewey remained completely silent for a moment or two, her thick, curly, brown hair falling, curtain-like, into her eyes, masking her expression. Finally, the curtain parted and she glanced up, her dark eyes shining.

"Spot... Spot, that is an amazing idea! I cannot believe we didn't think of it before!" She laughed suddenly, joyously, and Spot couldn't help but grin.

"Glad to know I'm good for somethin'."

"We really should go tell the others now. If we plan on recruiting help, we'll have to do it quickly."

"When?"

"Today, preferably."

Spot blinked. "That's definitely quickly."

"I know. Now, come on, we are going to Manhattan."

Spot sighed as he scrambled to his feet and tugged the brim of his hat back up. "You're gonna run me ragged."

"It'll all be worth it."

"You're lucky I like you."

Dewey beamed. "I know."

-----

Spot raised a skeptical eyebrow. "We couldn't find nobody else?"

"Manhattan's a big city, Spot," Jack muttered. He tossed his smoldering cigarette to the ground and leaned against the alley wall. "You're lucky you found any of us."

Spot sighed and glanced briefly around at the other boys. Jack stood closest to him, his hands shoved deep into his pockets, a scowl on his face. Blink and Mush stood slightly off to the side, muttering to each other in between stolen glances at Dewey. Racetrack leaned casually against the wall, idly picking at the bandage on his neck as he stared off into space.

With a shrug, Spot turned to Dewey and nodded. "We can do it with just this many, right?"

Dewey beamed. "Spot, we could do it with just the two of us, if we had to."

"And don't forget about _us_!" Sapphy crowed proudly. "We're gonna help, too." Behind her, Shortie, Raven, and Mayfly murmured their agreements.

Spot glanced at Sapphy, nodded, then turned to the other newsboys. "Listen up, guys.... _hey_! Shut up and listen! So, all this shit with Shadow Walkers and vampires is gettin' out of control."

"No shit."

"Shut the hell up, Blink. But, listen, me and Dewey? We got this idea." He tapped his cane gently against the cobblestone alley as he spoke. "Those guys, they worked together when they fought us. So, we gotta work together, too. Not just us, though. There are other things out there that don't wanna kill us, things that maybe hate the vampires and the Shadow Walkers like they hate us. All we gotta do is find them and ask them for help."

"Easy to say," Jack commented. "How are we gonna find these people or these _things_ or whatever they are? And even if we could find 'em, why would they help us?"

"They'd help us," Dewey said quietly, her large, brown eyes solemn. "I know that they would."

"But _who_?" Mush asked, frowning. "Who could we even ask?"

"The Kins!" Mayfly yelled from the back of the alley.

"And the pixies," Shortie added.

"But the pixies are neutral," Raven protested.

"I think we could persuade them."

The boys exchanged confused glances.

Dewey giggled. "Don't worry. You will find out everything you need to know about them. We will tell you on the way, I promise." She smiled serenely and casually tossed her mane of curls behind her shoulder before turning back to Spot. "Shall we all split up? That should make everything go much faster."

Spot nodded. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea."

Sapphy and Mayfly rushed forward, giggling and clutching each others' arms. "We want the Earth Kins!"

Blink and Racetrack glanced at each other and shrugged helplessly.

"I'll take the Water Kins," Raven muttered, crossing her arms.

"Don't I get a say in this?"

"Shut up, Jack, you do _not_ even know what these things are. Shortie...?"

"I'll go with you." Mush looked eagerly up at Shortie, then at Raven, then grinned broadly and nodded.

Dewey's gaze flitted quickly across the small group of boys and angels. Then, she smiled.

"All right, then. I suppose Spot and I will have-"

"Wait for us! Eep, eep, wait for us!"

The entire group turned to look as Smalltalk barreled, giggling, into the alley with Pie Eater close behind her.

"We saw a bunch of wings and heard some yellin' and figured that you guys were doing something important," Pie Eater stated with a grin.

Dewey laughed. "We are planning on asking for help with out... little situation. Would you like to come ask the pixies for help with Spot and me?"

Smalltalk's hazel eyes widened. "The pixies?! Pixies! Yes, yes, pixies!" She giggled and bounced quickly up and down, her pale, bony arms thrown triumphantly into the air.

Pie Eater appeared to be in awe. "So... we really get to talk to pixies? Real, live pixies?"

"Of course!"

"Let's go, then! What are we waitin' for?!"

Had they known that this was to be their final conversation as a full group, perhaps said conversation would have ended differently. Perhaps secrets would have been revealed or, at the very least, they would have ended it with a "goodbye."

But they did not know. So they merely smiled and set off in opposite directions without so much as a backward glance.

****

End Chapter V

Well. This took WAY too long to get out. This chapter was actually supposed to be much longer. I was going to have them talk to all the random supernatural people, plus put in my First Big Thing (TM). That, however, will all occur next chapter. This will probably be the last update for any of my fics for a while now, guys. Next month is NaNoWriMo, plus I've got college applications and a buttload of homework... so don't expect to hear from me too much. -sheepish grin- Reviews, however, might encourage me to hurry... -whistles innocently-

Onto the shout-outs!

J-Sparrow: You and your Buffy! Mwaha! Speaking of your spontaneous obsessions, did I tell you that I saw Barbossa's actual costume when I was in Disney World? It was mucho fun. Much love!

Froggie: That letter you wrote to the NJL? NOT COOL. -pouts and glomps!- Don't EVER make me think you're leaving again! In other news, I adore you!

Lutelicious: Okay, okay, there will be comfortsex-snogging. DONNELLY LIKE WHOA. I love you more. -slaves and sixes!-

Colleeny-bean: You're probably talking to my parents right now as I'm writing this. I heard the show is mucho fun. And you are an airhead. But I adore you. Even though you don't update. THE GREAT SOCKS WARRIOR! I totally forgot about that! And I found that picture of you with the seagull making the weird face that I wanted to make an icon out of ("don't fuck with me! I've got a seagull!") You are the best ever, hon. MWAH!

Aura: Ahahaha! You are so random and awesome! You rock my world, chica! Thanks muchly for the review-age! -beams-

Kexxxa: -bestows coherence upon the Kez- Mwaha! Glad you like Ruin. -fans the blob of incoherence that once was Sistah Kez- Love!

Twitchinator: What are we doing for Halloweeeeeen?! Because I have the day after off! So CALL ME WITH PLANS. And I need a COSTUME. Okay, now that that's out of the way, LOVE LIKE WHOA EVEN THOUGH YOU REFUSE TO UPDATE! Aha.

TSB: Race will have plenty of loving in this fic. And he gets plenty of loving in Donnelly. At least, he gets a lot of handcuff sex. -nods- Aha. I ADORE you like whooooa, even though you said I'm meeeean! -beams-

Sapphy: I'm getting Lute to mail you to me. Seriously. I will put you in a bubble, and you will live in my room. Because you are ADORABLE and I LOVE YOU and I want to STEAL YOU. Like whoa. Tee-hee. -glomps!-

Tabloid: FFN ate your review. I love you anyway. -tackles!-

icanreadncount: Aw, thanks muchly! -beams- Glad you like it, and thanks so much for the review!

B-woman: TSB yelled at me for the Race abuse. -sniffles- But now you have made me all happy because of your approval of the Race abuse. Much love and adoration to you, because you are AMAZING like WHOA. -hyperventilates-

Ireland: -giggles and bounces- You liked, yaaaay! It's scary? Really? AWESOME! -bounces more- Thanks for the review, darlin'! LOVE!

Stage: You said something about your eye hurting a few reviews back, so I was replying to it in my last shout-out. Or something. I don't remember. Aha. But you are the Stage and I love the Stage because she is the Stage. Okay. Enough of that. LOVE FOR THE STAGE. Wait, I said that already...

G.A: -ponders- You know, you're right. Gah, what a cliche. Why did I WRITE that? Okay, no more flashing from here on out. Unless it involves a newsie and a trenchcoat. -shifty eyes- BLINKTRACK COOKIE. -hyperventilates- BLINKTRACK COOOOKIIIIIIIE! -attacks with love and dashes off with cookie!- COOKIECOOKIECOOKIE.

Rumor: Darling Rumey-love! I haven't talked to you in forever! I HEREBY PROFESS MY UNDYING LOVE FOR YOU! Where did you goooo? I miss yooooou! -sniffles!- LOVE.

Mama Rachelily: Dear Mommy, here is the chapter, can I stop living in the tree outside and come back home now? Love, Me.

Saturday: I think I love you more than is healthy. Seriously. And I totally blame that on Lute. You rock my SOCKS, chica! You're all funny and random and you make Spot sing John Mayer, and I LOVE YOU. Okay. Enough rambling. (iloveyou)

Janel: ... -TACKLES- I. MISS. YOU. Ahem. Love. -beams-

Next time on Angelsight! -cheesy music plays- The boys and their angels chat with the leaders of the Water Kins, Earth Kins, and pixies, and Sita's First Big Thing (TM) happens! -gasp!- REVIEW! MWAHA!


End file.
